Hinata and Her Little Fox
by Rasenshuriken053
Summary: Hinata has finally gathered her confidence to ask Naruto out on a date...sort of. Hinata accidently turns Naruto into a fox and has to take care of him. NaruHina, this is my first fanfic, rating is T just to be safe. R
1. Chapter 1: A Date, Sort of

Disclaimer: **I do** **NOT ****own the rights to show/manga nor its characters.**

Hinata and Her Little Fox

Naruto has been away on a mission with his squad for about 3 weeks and has been restless from being deprived from his favorite ramen. However, today will be a strange beginning for two lives.

Chapter 1: An Unusual Training Day.

"Man I can't wait to get back to village; I have been waiting to get my ramen forever." Said Naruto; grinning from ear to ear.

"Geez, Naruto you are not going to live that long if you just keep eating ramen." Said Sakura looking at Naruto with her eyebrow raised.

As the team 7 approached the village a sigh of relief came from Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.

"Well, I am going to report to Lady Hokage. Why don't you guys go relax for awhile?" Said Kakashi as he vanished leaving a trail of leaves blowing in the wind.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Exclaimed Naruto as he sprinted towards the Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

Sakura wondered what she would do, so she asked Sasuke if he wants to go on a date with her. He gave his normal response of turning the other way and disappeared.

"*sigh* now what am I going to do." Sakura thought to herself.

* * *

(At the Hyuuga complex)

Hinata came out of her room with excitement, telling herself that today is the day that Naruto comes back from his mission; and she will finally be able ask Naruto out on a date to confess her feelings.

Hinata sprinted down the hallway when she ran into father, to her surprise.

"Where are you going to in such a hurry?" Asked Hiashi; noticing that Hinata was in an unusually good mood.

"U-um, I was going to the training grounds with Kiba and Shino; we made new strategies that we really want to test out" Hinata lied; knowing that her father would never approve of her asking Naruto out on a date.

"Very well, you best be on your, you don't want to be late." Said Hiashi, knowing she was hiding something from him.

Hinata knew that Naruto always goes to his favorite ramen shop after a long mission, so that would be the most likely place to check for him, and Hinata could always ask the store owner if he knew where Naruto went.

As Hinata was walking down the street, almost skipping in excitement; she approached the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, where she noticed a single pair of legs hanging from a chair; the pants were orange. Hinata knew that Naruto was the only one that wore an orange jumpsuit. Hinata braced herself for the moment to come, getting more nervous with every passing second.

Hinata approached Naruto, fighting the urge to run, and spoke "N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned around, looking at Hinata as she started to blush bright red "Oh, what's up Hinata?"

"I was j-just in the area and I wanted to see if you would…" as Hinata started to stutter.

"Would what?" Naruto replied curiously"

Hinata forcibly answered "Would, would, would like to train with me?", "_Training! Ugh why couldn't I just ask him out" _Hinata thought to herself_._

"Sure I would love to train with you, Hinata; I will meet you at the training ground after I finish my ramen." Naruto said with a content face.

Hinata was disappointed that she was not able to ask Naruto on a date, but she was still happy that she could spend some time alone with Naruto.

* * *

Hinata was waiting at the training ground, when Naruto showed up; Hinata's heart began to race as he approached.

"What kind of training are you up for today Hinata?" Naruto asked

Hinata hesitantly replied fiddling her fingers "I-I was thinking maybe we could practice some taijutsu."

"Sure, let's get started." Said Naruto, taking his fighting stance

Hinata took her fighting stance, ready for whatever Naruto could throw at her.

"*huff* *huff* Not bad Hinata, you improved a lot since I last saw you fight, but can you block this!" Naruto said as he sprinted at full speed towards Hinata.

Hinata caught Naruto's fists and was able to bring herself in to make a pinpoint hit. But she looked up and saw how close she was to Naruto's face and froze instantly, while turning 15 different shades of red.

Naruto looked at Hinata with surprise "Wow Hinata that was amazing. Hinata, are you ok? Your face is really red." Naruto said while putting his free hand over Hinata's forehead.

"Ahhhhhh!" Hinata screamed completely flustered from the spur of the moment.

Without thinking Hinata used a full force gentle fist punch directly into Naruto's stomach. When Hinata finally noticed what she done she quickly ran over to Naruto to check to see if he was unharmed.

"Are you Ok Naruto-kun, I'm sorry, it was an accident!" said Hinata speaking as fast as possible.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, yeah I'm alright, you really caught me off guard with that one." Said Naruto while laughing a little. "But, Man I got big headache now. I think we should call it a day for now."

"R-Right, I suppose I will see you tomorrow then Naruto-kun. I hope you feel a little better."

As Naruto left, Hinata began to think to herself that she might have caused Naruto's chakra to be disrupted and she would check on him the next day just to be sure that he was okay.

That night Naruto was restless, it felt like his entire body was on fire, then out of nowhere he felt normal but he began losing consciousness, the last thing he saw before losing complete consciousness was his room suddenly getting bigger.

To be continued…

* * *

*The Reason why I stopped the chapter there is that i am not in a hurry to finish this story. which means lot of chapters filled with "Fox" fun :)*


	2. Chapter 2: A Cute Problem

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own the rights to show/manga nor its characters. **

**italics are for thought dialogs**

Chapter 2: A Cute Problem

As morning approached in Konohagakure, Hinata was awake extra early out of concern for Naruto who took a hard gentle fist punch to the stomach by none other than Hinata herself. However her concerns will be met this morning.

Hinata quickly dressed herself, so that she could leave to check on Naruto; when she left her room she went into a full on sprint. Upon turning she was face to face with both Neji and Hiashi.

"Leaving early in hurry again Hinata?" Hiashi asked staring at Hinata with suspicion.

"U-uh, yes I forgot that I had some duties that Kurenai-sensei needed me to do today." Said Hinata with a straight face.

"Very well, you best be on your way then." Said Hiashi with a stern voice.

"Thank you" said Hinata as she bowed and ran off.

"Neji" said Hiashi

"Yes, my lord?" Neji spoke ready for a command.

"I want you to keep a close eye on Hinata, she is hiding something from me and I want to know what. Report to me on your findings." Hiashi commanded.

"Understood." Said Neji as he bowed and embarked on his mission.

* * *

"_I really hope that Naruto is unharmed after yesterday._" Thought Hinata as she was running down the street.

As Hinata was running down the street she accidently ran straight into Sakura

"I-I'm sorry Sakura, I am just in rush right now." Said Hinata as she brought herself to her feet.

"That's alright I should have been watching where I was going. Why are you in a rush anyways? Lady Tsunade didn't have any missions for you today." asked Sakura with a puzzled face.

"I am checking up on Naruto, we were practicing our taijutsu when I accidently used my Gentle Fist technique on him and hasn't been feeling well ever since." Said Hinata

"Ah, so you finally got the courage to ask out Naruto huh?" said Sakura with a playful voice.

"W-what I didn't ask…"

Hinata was cut off

"Please Hinata, everybody knows you like Naruto, only a thick headed person wouldn't be able to notice." Said Sakura as she brought herself up on her feet.

Hinata blushed in embarrassment with the thought of her crush being so obvious.

"Well Hinata you seem really concerned about Naruto's condition, so I will come with you just in case if there is something wrong with Naruto."

"Thank you" said Hinata with a grateful smile.

Both Hinata and Sakura continued down the road, completely unaware that there is a stalker hot on their trail.

"_What are you up to, Hinata?_" Neji thought to himself as he cautiously followed the two kunoichi.

* * *

Hinata and Sakura approached Naruto apartment. They knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Maybe he is not home." Said Hinata

They started to hear rustling coming from Naruto's room.

"It sounds like Naruto is still inside, he's probably just too lazy to answer his own door." Said Sakura as she giggled.

Sakura giggled the door handle; to her surprise the door was unlocked. She opened the door; Hinata and Sakura entered the room closing the door behind them. Neji arrived shortly after them, he activated his byakugan to see what was what was happening. He could see the two kunoichi, and a strange small life form.

"Geez, what mess I have no clue how Naruto is able live in a pigsty like this." Said Sakura with a displeasured face.

They looked around and saw the covers on Naruto's bed were moving. They walked towards they bed; Sakura grabbed the sheets and quickly yanked them off the bed.

"Get up Naruto, we are here to check up on …" Sakura paused when she realized that the bed was only occupied by Naruto's Pajamas.

"That's strange I could have sworn that the sheets were moving." Said Hinata with a concerned look.

As Sakura and Hinata stood, puzzled by the mysterious moving sheets; when their attention was caught asthe pajamas began to move. Hinata slowly reached out, preparing herself for whatever she was about to see. As Hinata slowly moved the pajamas. Sakura and Hinata screamed so loud that Neji lost his focus and deactivated his byakugan; almost having a heart attack.

"He's so cute!" squealed Sakura "I didn't know Naruto had a pet fox."

Hinata picked the small light orange fox up, "I think this is Naruto."

"What no way."

As Sakura looked more closely at the small fox; she noticed that he had a blonde patch of fur on his head, and his eyes were blue.

"Hmm, I think you might be right look he is wearing Naruto's necklace. But we need to be sure; let's take him to Lady Tsunade." Said Sakura as she grabbed the fox, snuggling him tightly.

The fox jumped out of Sakura's hands and dashed to the door. He started scratching the door trying to get out, sensing that there was an eavesdropper near by.

"What is it boy? Did you see something?" said Sakura

'_Shit, that little runt is going to blow my cover.' Thought Neji. Thinking quickly, Neji used a camouflage sheet to blend in with a nearby wall._

Hinata slowly opened up the door cautiously just in case if the fox decided to make break for freedom. As the door opened the fox slipped outside with his ear cocked up, his attention immediately faced towards where Neji was hiding, walking up closely towards Neji.

"Shoo, Go away, you will blow my cover." said Neji with a low voice as he nudged Fox Naruto away with his foot.

The fox made a loud yipping sound, obviously agitated and started to let out a growl. Neji became nervous, but became calm as the fox grew silent. '_Phew I thought I was done for.' Thought Neji. _

'_**Heh, heh, heh, you are not getting off that easy'**_ thought Naruto(Yes, I am giving him thought dialog now; its more fun :p). Naruto walked up to the camouflage sheet, with pride in his face, lifted his leg "marking" his victory over the stalker.

"WHY YOU LITTLE RUNT!" yelled Neji as he threw the sheet upwards.

"Neji! Why are you spying on us!" exclaimed Hinata

"Uh, uh, I wasn't spying. I was just practicing my stealth." Neji stuttered trying to think of a better excuse; when noticed Sakura and Hinata's eyes nearly on fire with anger. "Ok, ok, I was spying under the orders of Lord Hiashi."

"I thought so, now you are going help us with this little guy and keep quiet about this incident. If you don't you I will knock you into next year." Said Sakura, cracking her knuckles at Neji.

"Why do care so much that I keep quiet about this matter?" questioned Neji.

"Because I said so." Said Sakura looking towards the other direction with cheeks infalted. '_If this fox really is Naruto, people would find out that I called him cute.' _Sakura thought.

"Fine, I won't speak a word." Neji reluctantly said. Neji pointed his finger at Naruto "Be warned you little runt I will pay you back for ruining camouflage."

*CHOMP*

"AHHHH! That little bastard bit me." Neji yelled.

Sakura and Hinata both laughed while scratching Naruto's ears. "Good boy." They both said said.

End chapter

* * *

Next Time: Tsunade's Decision


	3. Chapter 3: Tsunade's Decision

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the right of the Show/Manga Naruto.**

_Italic are thought diaglogs_

Chapter 3: Tsunade's Decision

After Sakura and Hinata discovered the cute little fox that was residing in Naruto's apartment; whom they suspect was actually Naruto himself. They took him to Tsunade, they also dragged Neji along when they discovered that he was secretly spying on them.

* * *

(Hokage office)

As Hinata, Sakura, and Neji approached the door to where Tsunade was working diligently. Sakura knew that Tsunade hated being disturbed, especially when the paperwork began pile up. Sakura took a deep breath and asked the two ninja that were standing guard.

"We need to talk to Tsunade-sama immediately." said Sakura

"Sorry, Tsunade is very busy right now." Said one of the ninjas

"It is an important matter that needs Tsunade's attention immediately." Said Sakura with a serious look on her face.

"Very well." Said one of the ninjas."Lady Hokage, there are three ninja that have requested to see you. They say that it requires your immediate attention."

"*sigh* very well, send them in." Tsunade said with an annoyed voice.

Sakura, Neji, and Hinata, who was holding Naruto in her arms tightly, walked into the room.

"So tell me what is so important that you need to interrupt me, I am very busy today." Tsunade said with a stern voice.

"U-um well, the thing is, well what I am trying to say is..." Hinata stuttered obviously intimidated.

Tsunade looked at Hinata with impatient eyes, when she took notice of Fox Naruto who was just staring right back at her.

"*sigh* Let me guess. It has something to do with that little fur ball you are holding." said Tsunade

"Y-yes, I was training with Naruto yesterday and I accidentally used a gentle fist technique on him and I went to check on him and all that was in his room was this little guy, and I think that this might be Naruto." Hinata explained.

"Hmm okay bring him here and I will take a look at the little guy." Tsunade said, trying to keep a straight face looking at the little fuzz ball.

Hinata handed over Naruto to Tsunade; she gave Naruto a deep stare observing his features. She lightly scratched behind Fox Naruto's ear, Naruto let out a purring sound. Tsunade looked up at Hinata, Sakura, and Neji; ready to give her verdict.

"There is no mistaking it, this is Naruto." Tsunade chuckled. "You really did a number on Naruto, didn't you Hinata?"

Hinata blushed in embarassment.

"Naruto's chakra has been complete disrupted. By the looks of it the instability of the chakra has caused a powerful Henge no Justsu that actually has altered Naruto's intelligence to that of a fox. It will take awhile for me to find a solution." Tsunade said as she was holding Naruto.

Tsunade gestured to Shizune. Shizune walked up to Tsunade, handing and handed Tsunade a special syringe. Naruto saw the needle and immediately had an instant thought '_run away it's instant dooooom!' as he tried to wiggle out of Tsunade's hands._

"Hold him down, Shizune." Tsunade commanded.

"yes ma'am." said Shizune as she grabbed Naruto, holding him tightly.

Tsunade pricked Naruto with the needle, and drew some of Naruto's blood. Placing the sample in a strong container. Naruto yelped, and flew out Shizune's 5 feet in the air. Neji just snickered at the commotion. Hinata picked up Naruto cuddling trying to calm him down.

"It seems Naruto has really taken a like to you Hinata." Said Tsunade

"I-I suppose he does." Hinata stuttered blushing in embarassment.

"Then I guess it is settled then." Tsunade said crossing her fingers.

"Eh, what's settled?" Sakura asked.

"Hinata, it is now your duty to watch over Naruto while I work on Naruto's condition." Tsunade commanded.

"I really must protest Tsunade-sama, Lord Hiashi would never agree to having this nuisance in the Hyuuga complex." Neji argued

"No excuses, if you are really worried about Hiashi coming to terms with having Naruto living in the Hyuuga complex, then it will be done in secrecy." Said Tsunade. "Besides even if he find out, I will tell him that it is part of a secret ninja research mission."

"Very well, but I want no part in this at all." Said Neji frowning.

"It is settled then Naruto will placed under the care of Hinata and I also want you to get advice from Kiba on how to take care of him, while I research a cure for this strange Henge. And one more thing, this mission is to be highly classified, do not let Naruto out in public without any supervision, it will just cause problems. Is that understood."

"Understood." Everybody exclaimed

Everybody left room until only Shizune and Tsunade were left in the room. Shizune turned Tsunade and could immediately tell that something was on her mind.

"So tell me, what is the truth about Naruto's condition?" Shizune asked

"So you could tell I was lying?" Tsunade said.

"Well you do have the worst poker face I have seen." said Shizune with a smirk.

"*sigh* It really is strange. From what Hinata told she hit Naruto and disrupted Naruto's chakra. Just by looking you can tell that this isn't the case at all. Naruto's chakra has mixed with the Kyuubi's chakra. However, it is obvious to tell which Naruto's body has chosen as a form. The Kyuubi's chakra is dominant over Naruto own chakra,but with the help of the seal Naruto's chakra is keeping the Kyuubi's in check and it seems that Naruto has control over his new body, even though he now has the IQ of a fox." Tsunade explained.

"Well then wouldn't it be easier if we just had Hinata try to use the Gentle Fist Technique again to fix the problem?" Shizune asked.

"No, Naruto's flow of chakra has become unstable, if we were to attempt to fix the problem by trying guess a solution the consequences could cataclysmic." said Tsunade frowning

"You mean he..."

Shizune was cut off

"Yes, the Kyuubi would completely take over." said Tsunade.

"Then we should immediately look into this matter!" Shizune exclaimed.

"There is no real rush return Naruto to normal. As long as Naruto keeps that necklace on, it will keep the Kyuubi's chakra at bay. And also..." Tsunade turned away to hide her blushing, "Naruto looks really cute as fox." said Tsunade.

"oink" Said Tonton

"Heh, I think Tonton is getting jealous." Shizune said jokingly

Tsunade turned back around "Shizune, I need you to take this sample I took from Naruto, and give me details."

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Shizune said as she took the sample and left the room.

_'Hinata, you best utilize this time you have, to be with Naruto.'_

_Tsunade thought to herself._

_End Chapter_

_

* * *

_

_Next Chapter: Essentials For Fox Living_

_*I have been getting these chapters out pretty fast, but unfortunately, my college semester is about to end so I am currently swamped with work. So the next chapter will take awhile to get out. Don't worry I will get the next chapter out no matter what. Thanks for supporting my story. :)*_


	4. Chapter 4: Essentials For Fox Living

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the right of the Show/Manga Naruto.**

_Italic are thought dialogs_

Chapter 4: Essentials for Fox Living

Hinata, Sakura, And Neji have just taken the fox they have found residing in Naruto's room, whom they suspected to be Naruto himself, to Tsunade to see if she could shed some light on the mystery. Tsunade was able to tell that fox was Naruto. With this information she left Hinata in charge of taking care of Naruto, however Hinata hasn't the slightest clue how to take care of a Fox.

* * *

(Streets of Konohagakure)

Hinata, Sakura, and Neji has just left the Hokage's room after receiving their order to ask Kiba Inuzuka how to take care of Naruto.

"I know that Kiba knows how to take care of ninja dogs but do you really think he would know how to take of a fox?" Asked Sakura.

"I am not really sure but if anybody would know it would be Kiba." Hinata said.

"I honestly don't care what happens to the little runt as long as he stays away from me." Said Neji with smug look on his face.

Naruto gave a angry glare at Neji, and started growling with Neji's smart-ass remark.

Neji gave a Naruto look of displeasure. "What, do you have a problem with that you little runt?"

Naruto leaped out of Hinata arms, then latched his claws on Neji's face.

"GET HIM OFF, IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" Neji yelled with arms flailing in the air.

Sakura yanked the orange fur ball off of Neji's face. Leaving a couple of marks behind.

"Neji keep your voice down it is best that we try not make any unwanted attention towards Naruto." Sakura said snuggling Naruto who had a pride filled face. "Anyways if you would be nicer to Naruto maybe he wouldn't be inclined to claw your face off."

"*sigh* Fine I will try to be a little ni-i-icer to Naruto" Said Neji obviously showing some struggle with the thought of being nice to the one who had gotten him in the mess the first place. Neji got close to Naruto and said "I am sorry for being mean to you, I hope we can get a-along in the future."

Naruto looked at Neji, then tilted his head slightly, giving a small bark of approval. Neji reached over to scratch Naruto's head.

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Said Hinata with a small smile.

"I guess..."

*chomp*

"AHHH!, he bit me... again!" yelled Neji

"Naruto! Be nice." said Sakura wagging her finger at Naruto.

Naruto lowered his head with ears drooped down whimpering, knowing that he has done wrong. Naruto turned to Neji with a sad face giving him the old sad puppy eyes.

"I guess I will let this one slide." as Neji turned around

Hinata took Naruto into her arms; Naruto wagged his tail in content.

"I-I am going to take Naruto over to Kiba's house to see if he can help me with some ideas on how to take care of Naruto." said Hinata.

"Okay, let me know if you need help." said Sakura

Hinata ran off, heading towards the Inuzuka complex with Naruto in hand.

* * *

(Inuzuka Complex)

Hinata approached the door to the Inuzuka complex and knocked on the door. Instead of Kiba answering the door, it was her mother.

"Good afternoon Hinata, what brings you here today, and who is your little friend." Tsume said scratching Naruto's chin. "And why does he smell so familiar?"

"Uh, I just came here to ask Kiba for some advice to um..." Hinata stuttered.

"To take care of that little fox." Tsume stated.

"Yes, I do not really know to take care of an fox." said Hinata

"well you are in luck, Foxes originate from the dog family, though they are a lot more curious than other dogs, they can still cared for like dogs. Kiba is up in his room, get that lazy son out of his room for me." Tsume said observing Naruto's movements.

"Yes, Ma-am." Said Hinata as she ran to Kiba's room.

"Uh, Kiba, it's Hinata I need some advice" Said Hinata through Kiba's door.

"Eh, yeah, yeah, just hold on a moment. Also I didn't think you would bring Naruto here with you." said Kiba.

Hinata was surprised that Kiba could recognize Naruto's scent even though his form was changed. Kiba opened his door, to his surprise it was only Hinata and furry little orange fox standing at the door.

"Hmm, where is Naruto, I could sworn I smelled him here,*sniff* *sniff* I still smell him here." Kiba said looking around with a perplexed face. When his attention came to Fox Naruto. Kiba burst into laughter "You had me going there Naruto, I have to admit I almost didn't recognize you there. You can break your Henge now."

Naruto just tilted his head at Kiba.

"Um, Kiba, I accidentally turned Naruto into fox and now he can't turn back." Said Hinata, hiding her face in embarrassment.

Kiba just stared at Hinata, then an uneasy smile slowly crept across Kiba's face,before bursting into complete laughter.

"This is golden I can't wait to tell the others..." Kiba was cut off.

"No!, you can't tell anybody else about this. This is to be a secret only a few people are allowed to know about this." Hinata Explained

Kiba could tell by looking at Hinata her face was filled with worry, that she serious about keeping Naruto's appearance on the down-low.

"Okay, okay, I got it I will keep it a secret. So I'm guessing Tsunade-sama has asked you for me to look after Naruto right?" Kiba asked with confidence thinking he knows everything.

"No, I am in charge of Naruto, Tsunade just wanted me to ask how to take care of him." Said Hinata hesitantly.

Naruto looked around at the new scenery and noticed Akamaru sitting on top of Kiba's head. Naruto began trying to wiggle out Hinata's arms.

"I think Naruto there wants to get acquainted with Akamaru. He's acting like he never met him before." Said Kiba grabbing Akamaru of his head and setting him on the ground.

"W-Well, according to Tsunade, Naruto's intelligence has been altered as well." Hinata explained.

Hinata loosened her grip allowing Naruto to slip out of her arms. Naruto walked up to Akamaru sniffing him slightly, then pounced on Akamaru.

"No, stop Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed

"It's okay, they are just playing, foxes are part of the dog family, it is kind of like rough housing." Kiba snickered. "So tell me what do you want to know?"

"Well, what kind of food do foxes usually eat and what are his living conditions?" Hinata asked with a smiled, watching Naruto play with Akamaru.

"As for food I would try feeding him fish, cooked or raw works either way, Living conditions is really based on the environment that you found him in, I would suggest that you grab some cushioning, or bed sheets from Naruto's room to sleep on. Naruto will want a lot of attention. Foxes are naturally curious so you need to be careful about that to keep him out of trouble." Kiba listed

"Thanks Kiba you are a life saver." Hinata said

"Any time, hey where did Naruto go?" Kiba asked looking around

Kiba and Hinata scanned the room. They saw Naruto's tail poking out from under Kiba's bed.

"Hey! Get out of there!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto pulled out a magazine Kiba sprinted towards Naruto and grabbed the magazine throwing it back under the bed, picking up Naruto then placing him in Hinata's arms.

"Like I said foxes are naturally curious, you best keep a close eye on him to keep 'em out of trouble." Kiba said, embarrassed by the event.

"Thanks Kiba." Hinata said with a smile and then left.

Night fell upon Konohagakure, Hinata got supplies for the days to come to take care of Naruto. She headed over to Naruto's apartment and grabbed some bed sheets, which Naruto had no problem falling asleep in them while in Hinata's arms. As Hinata started her walk back to the Hyuuga complex she looked at and she smiled upon looking at Naruto curled into ball silently asleep.

* * *

(Hyuuga Complex)

Hinata approached the Hyuuga she saw that Hiashi was close to the entrance. Hinata covered up Naruto with a loose piece of bed sheet. Hinata entered when Hiashi walked up to her, which was one thing she had hoped he would not do.

"you were out pretty late, and it seems you came with more than you left with." Said Hiashi, with a suspicion in his voice.

"Yes, just some supplies for missions." Hinata explained

"I see, it's late you should get some rest." said Hiashi

Hinata proceeded to her room letting out a sigh of relief that her father didn't notice Naruto. Hinata entered her room placing Naruto on her bed, Hinata was so tired herself she fell asleep on the bed next to Naruto with a smile. Neji arrived at the complex shortly after and came to Hiashi.

"Do you have anything to report?" Hiashi asked

"Nothing sir, I followed her all day. It seems she was telling the truth, she just did various job around the village." Neji reported, in a straight tone.

Hiashi let a deep breath, closing his eyes; "Very good, you've done well today, Neji. I no longer need you to watch over Hinata; it just seems my suspicion was clouding my judgment." said Hiashi.

"Thank you Lord Hiashi." Said Neji, bowing then proceeding to his own room. '_it looks like you are in the clear now Hinata. The rest is up to you now.'_

End Chapter

* * *

*Well I guess I lied, I was able to crank out this chapter faster than I thought. It took a little longer than I thought it would. I tried to use more detail in my story, I'm not all that good at it though; but I did take notice to it from a suggestion and I thank you as well. But Unfortunately, the next chapter will actually take longer than the rest with finals and all, plus I am going to DISNEYLAND! Thank you for all the support, and don't forget to review my story. :)*


	5. Chapter 5: Fussy Eater

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT**_** own the rights to the show/manga Naruto**

Hinata has finally gotten Naruto into her room without Hiashi noticing a single thing; however a fox will prove more to be more difficult to handle than Hinata thought, because not everything has changed about Naruto.

Chapter 5: Fussy Eater

* * *

Late has come to Konohagakure and the Hyuuga complex. Hinata finally starts wake up after the long and confusing previous day, and sees Naruto just sitting on her belly giving her a deep stare.

"Mmmm, oh yeah that's right Naruto is a fox, *sigh* what is it boy, what's wrong?" Hinata said nearly half asleep.

Naruto just stared directly at Hinata, and then a subtle grumble came from Naruto's belly. Naruto looked down at his belly trying to find the mystery noise. He looked back up at Hinata and opened his mouth, gesturing that he was hungry. Hinata giggled.

"Alright, let's get you some food." Hinata said silently to Naruto.

Naruto jumped to the floor, running in circles in excitement for his meal to come.

"Well, I can tell that Naruto's energy is still there." Hinata said with small laugh. Hinata walked over to the door, she kneeled close to Naruto "Now stay here, I will be back with your food, just stay quiet so nobody hears you."

Hinata poked out her head looking to the left and to the right to check to see if the coast was clear. She slipped out the door, so that Naruto wouldn't try to make a run for freedom. Hinata closed the door to her room quietly, and began walking to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen, Hinata's younger sister Hanabi was making breakfast.

"It's about time you woke up, just in time for breakfast. What do you want?" Hanabi asked.

"Fish."

Hanabi gave Hinata a strange look.

"Fish? I didn't even know you liked fish." Said Hanabi giving Hinata a strange look

"I-I, uh recently started to eat fish and I heard it was good for the body." Hinata said.

Hanabi began to suspect that Hinata was hiding something from her. Since Hinata tried to cover up so much that only made Hanabi even more curious to know what she was hiding.

"okay." Hanabi said grabbing some fish from the refrigerator and putting it in a pan. (I don't know if they refrigerators)

Hanabi purposely over cooked the fish to see if Hinata would know the difference between a edible and a non-edible fish.

"There you go, all done." Hanabi said with deviant smile

"Thank you."

Hinata took the plate and started to make her way to the room.

"Wait!, aren't you going to eat it?" Hanabi said, now even more perplexed.

"I was planning on eating in my room today." said Hinata as she bolted off.

'hmm, I will find out what you are hiding.' Hanabi said to herself as she began to make her way to the Hinata's room

Hinata finally made it to her door when the sudden smell of burnt fish had occurred to her.

"Phew, this is stuff smells, but I guess that is why I am not eating." Hinata said to herself.

Hinata entered into her room and began to scan her room for Naruto, but he was nowhere to be found. Hinata set down the dish on her nightstand to look for him more thoroughly. She became worried that something might have happened. Then out of nowhere Naruto leaped off the top of Hinata's cupboard and landing on her head.

"AHHHHH!" Hinata screamed with her eyes closed shut, Hinata realized that Naruto had jumped on her head, and when she opened her eyes and Naruto was staring back at her upside down. Hinata began to giggle, making Naruto roll forward off of Hinata's head and into her lap.

"You can't scare me like that, I nearly had a heart attack." said Hinata. "Oh, of course you are probably hungry."

Naruto started to run in circles '_Food! Food! Food!' _

Hanabi arrived at Hinata's room, she put her ear to the door to listen in on what was happening. '_time to find out what you are hiding.'_

"Ta-da, Breakfast time." Said Hinata with a smile as she set the plate of fish on the ground.

Naruto just sat there looking at the plate of food then he looked at Hinata _'This is food?' _

"whats the matter? I thought fish would be okay?" Hinata said

Hanabi grew more curious of trying to figure out who Hinata was talking to.

_'I guess it is worth trying if master went through the trouble of getting it.'_ Naruto sniffed the burnt fish then slowly bit a piece of and chewed it _'There isn't even any meat it is just charcoal!'_

Naruto ran off in fear of having to eat another bite. "No, don't run you have to eat your breakfast!"

Hanabi couldn't take it anymore she opened the door, that instant Naruto saw the door begin to open and he saw a chance to get out to find some edible food, and Hinata was still chasing Naruto. Naruto slipped out of the door catching Hanabi by surprise that she had no time to react from running into Hinata. Hanabi got knocked out cold.

"Uh, sorry!" Hinata said quickly before sprinting again after Naruto

Hinata chased Naruto to the courtyard of the Hyuuga Complex. Naruto ran into a open door. Hinata tried to follow him but noticed that Hiashi had just walked out. Hinata stopped in her tracks when she came face to face with Hiashi who was holding a plate with a small rice ball.

"You are in hurry again. So what is it this time? Duties or Training?" asked Hiashi.

Hinata was about to give an answer when she saw Naruto head popped out of the door looking straight at the small rice ball. Hinata became flustered. Hiashi sat down setting his plate next to him

"Whats the matter? Is there something behind me?" Hiashi said starting to turn.

"No, no, no, I was just glad to see that you were doing fine today." Said Hinata '_that was such a lame excuse.'_

thought Hinata. Hinata took a quick glance at the door Naruto wasn't there and in some ways she was relieved.

Hiashi raised his brow, "Is that so?"

"Ye-..." Hinata paused and started to panic, Naruto was now directly behind Hiashi

Hiashi looked at Hinata, "Are sure there isn't anything behind me?" Hiashi said as he started to turn around

Hinata and had to think fast or else Hiashi would see Naruto.

Without thinking Hinata said the first thing she thought of in order to distract her father.

"LOOK OUT A SPIDER!" Hinata screamed jumping towards Hiashi.

"What are you doing! I can understand your concern, but what you are doing is unnecessary. I can take care of myself from a spider." Said Hiashi.

Hinata saw Naruto run off and ran out of the Hyuuga complex through a window.

"Right, Sorry father." Hinata bowed and ran off to follow Naruto.

"What a strange daughter." said Hiashi and then paused "...someone took my rice ball. " T_T (passionate crying lol)

(rooftops of Konohagakure)

* * *

3 hours have passed since Naruto managed swipe the small rice ball but that was not enough, he was still very hungry. Naruto was pacing on the roofs of the building. Naruto was suddenly captivated by an amazing aroma, '_What is that heavenly smell_' thought Naruto He looked around when he finally saw the source of the great smell. It was the Ichiraku Ramen Bar 'Must, Get, Food.' Naruto jumped down entered the restaurant apparently business was slow because no one was there. Naruto jumped on the table looking as the chef Teuchi was making noodles Naruto was beginning to salivate.

Teuchi raised a ladle at Naruto. "Begone pest." He said swinging the ladle at Naruto.

"Father, stop that." Ayame had grabbed the ladle from her father's hand. "Can't be a little caring for other living things. Look at him he looks starved." Ayame said as she picked up Naruto.

"He is probably just some stray." Teuchi said

"No, look he has a collar. He is probably lost and just wants something to eat." Ayame debated.

"*sigh* Fine, I will make him one bowl and that's it."

Hinata was wondering the streets of Konohagakure worried sick of where Naruto could be. She began to think irrationally thinking that he might have gotten hurt and shanghaied by rogue ninja. Just then she heard a faint barking. It sounded like Naruto, Hinata looked around trying to find where the bark came from. She couldn't find him. Then she realized that she was right by the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. '_No, it couldn't really be that simple.' _Hinata thought. She dashed inside. Naruto was there

"There you are, I have been looking for you forever. you had me so worried" Hinata said grabbing Naruto as his bowl of ramen was just set down.

'_Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!' _Screamed in his thoughts

"Is this your fox Hinata?" Ayame asked

"Yes he ran off after I tried to feed him. I don't think he liked it." Hinata said when she noticed that Naruto was weeping passionately trying to get back to his ramen.

'_I guess, there are some parts of Naruto that hasn't changed' _thought Hinata as she smiled setting down Naruto back on the table.

Naruto dashed towards the bowl and began to dig in '_I am in heaven.' _Naruto thought as he ate with passion.

"Wow, he really is enthusiastic about eating isn't he?" Said Teuchi. "He kind of reminds me of Naruto."

Hinata was surprised that Teuchi could see some resemblance of Naruto. Naruto finished his bowl and was stuffed he sat up on his hind leg crossed his front paws making a bowing motion to Teuchi.

"Wow, that is one smart fox, he can really appreciate the fine foods I make. Well this on the house." said Teuchi.

"Thank you so much." said Hinata "I will be sure to bring him back, he really likes your cooking."

"Anytime" Ayame and Teuchi said.

Hinata carried Naruto back to the Complex. "I guess there are some parts of you that hasn't changed, but I wouldn't want it any other way." Hinata said smiling at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Hinata and could see her smile, Naruto licked her cheek. Hinata turned bright red then snuggling Naruto.

* * *

(Hyuuga Complex)

Hinata made sure that nobody was around and she made a break for room. Hinata got to her room went inside closing her door shut quickly. Letting out a sigh of relief.

"So, you want to tell me what is going on?"

Hinata looked back and saw Hanabi sitting on her bed. Hinata accepted defeat. Turning around and showed Hanabi Naruto. Hanabi squealed in excitement which caught Hinata off guard because Hanabi rarely ever show any kind of emotion.

"Why would you want to hide him from me I love foxes they are so cute." Hanabi said grabbing Naruto.

"I thought you would tell Father about Naruto-kun." Hinata said suddenly covering her mouth with her hands realizing what she just said. Hinata quickly grabbed Naruto back.

"Wait what, this little guy is Naruto." Said Hanabi before bursting into complete laughter. Which again caught Hinata off guard.

Hinata sighed and told her story to Hanabi.

"I see so that's what happened." Hanabi said.

"Yes, but you can't tell anybody this okay."

"I understand, if it is an order from the Hokage I have to respect it." Hanabi said as she walked towards the door. "You need to be careful."

"I know." Hinata replied.

"No, I mean, if you let your guard down, I just might take Naruto to be my fox." Hanabi said teasingly as she left Hinata's room.

Hinata became flustered holding on to Naruto ever tighter "Like I would ever let you do that."

End Chapter

***I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to come out, but like I said Finals are coming up next week so time is hard to come by. I really hope you like this chapter though I worked hard to get it done, so don't forget to review I always like to know what people think :), also next chapter will be coming out late too because i am going to Disneyland next week after finals***


	6. Chapter 6: Holiday Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own the Show or Manga Naruto nor do I own any of the characters.

Chapter 6: Holiday special

* * *

It was Holidays eve in Konohagakure, everybody is bustling around for their Holiday gifts, this day was special as everybody returned from missions and the ninja office was closed for the day to celebrate the joyous occasion. Hinata had left Naruto in Kiba's care while she shops for every bodies gifts including Naruto's.

* * *

(Streets of Konohagakure)

"What a nice day for shopping around for gifts." Hinata said to herself as she approached the Yamanaka Flower shop.

Hinata entered the flower shop to see Ino running around the shop she was obviously distressed about something

"What's going on here, did something happen?" Hinata asked

"Yes, somebody has been taking flowers form the shop without paying and now my mom is all over my case about it." Ino replied, sweating from all the running around.

"That's horrible who would steal on such a holiday?" Said Hinata

"I don't know but whoever did, is making my life a living hell" Said Ino with a scowl. "Well, enough about my problems, you must of come here for some reason so what can I get for you." Ino asked with a smile.

"W-well I was looking to buy some flowers for somebody." Hinata replied

"Oh, well, well, you finally gunna tell Naruto how you feel about him?"

Hinata became flustered and in her mind, Hinata's inner self yelled 'HOW DOES EVERYBODY KNOW!'

"Actually no, I was getting these flowers for Tsunade-sama, she works so hard so she never gets anything in return. I was just thinking of getting her something as a token of thanks." Said Hinata

"If you say so." Said Ino

Ino gathered the flowers the Hinata had chosen. Ino wrapped the flowers into a bouquet and handed them to Hinata.

"Thank you, Ino." Hinata said handing over the money

"Anytime."

Hinata walked out of the store and figured that it would be a smart idea if she would head over the Hokage's room that moment, knowing that the next day trying to find Tsunade would be difficult. Tsunade would alway go missing on holidays to drink sake. As Hinata walked down the main street toward the Hokage Mansion she bumped into Sakura.

"Oh, hi Hinata. What are you up to?" Sakura asked.

"I am taking these flowers to Tsunade as a holiday gift." Hinata replied.

"That's not a bad idea, Tsunade always runs off during holidays and then never shows up until the next day. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all" Hinata replied with a light smile.

* * *

(Hokage Mansion)

They both walked down to the mansion, upon reaching the door they saw that it was open, they knocked on the door to notify that they were entering. On the desk were skyscrapers of paperwork and in the middle of all the paper was Tsunade asleep like a bored to death student.

"Tsunade-sama, wake up Hinata wants to give you something."

"Mmmmm..." Tsunade moaned lifting her head up slowly when she had sat up there was a piece of stuck to her head. The piece of paper slowly peeled off her head and the ink transferred on to her forehead that read "baka"

"What is it?" Tsunade asked half asleep.

Hinata and Sakura tried to hold in their laughter. "Tsunade, I brought you some flowers as a thank you for all your hard work." Hinata said snickering silently

"Oh, thank you, that is very thoughtful. So tell me how is Naruto holding up?" Tsunade asked.

"Well the first day, he already got into some trouble at the ramen shop, other than that not that many problems." Hinata said.

"That is good, the medical wing is still working hard, but at this rate it will be awhile before we can fix this. Which also means that you might have to take Naruto on missions in the future." Tsunade said.

"That is just an equation for disaster, don't you think Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Well, my hands are tied and I can't have Hinata just sitting around watching over Naruto all the time." (Foreshadowing much :P)

"I see, well that will be interesting." Sakura said

"Speaking of which where is the fur ball?" Tsunade asked.

"I left him at Kiba-kun's while finish all the shopping. But I was just about to pick him up now" Said Hinata

"I see, very well, thank you for the present." Said Tsunade

Hinata and Sakura bowed then turned towards the door as they walked out Hinata turned around and said "Oh Lady Tsunade you might want to wipe off the ink off of your face."

Tsunade grabbed a mirrior from her desk to see the word 'baka' across her forehead, she quickly grabbed a cloth and rubbed the ink off and her cheeks were bright red from embarrassment. Hinata and Sakura laughed as they walked out of the mansion.

* * *

(Streets of Konohagakure)

"Tsunade-sama really does overwork herself, but she still shouldn't fall asleep on the job like that." Said Sakura

"Well it's the day before the Holidays and all the ninja are making their final reports, because the ninja office will be closed tomorrow." Hinata said.

"I guess, well I have other things I need to attend to. Tell Kiba I said hi." Sakura said waving goodbye to Hinata.

"Right"

Hinata began to make her way to the Inuzuka Complex wondering if Naruto hadn't got himself into any trouble in the time she was absent.

(Inuzuka Complex)

Hinata approached the door to the Inuzuka complex and knocked on the door. Kiba's sister Hana answered the door this time

"Hello Hinata come to pick up the trouble maker?" Hana asked

"Was he getting into any trouble while I was gone?" Hinata asked back

"Well I was fine with the trouble he was making, he had Kiba running all over the complex, he even ran out to somewhere and couldn't find him, he just ended right back here. It was strange, but that little fox has so much energy I have no idea where it comes from not even our most trained dogs have that much energy. If you you want to pick him up, Kiba managed to get him in his room." Hana explained chuckling

"Thank you" Hinata said bowing before making her way up to Kiba's room

Hinata approached Kiba's room, as she got closer she hear distinct talking, it sounded like a mad house. Hinata quickly entered to see what all the commotion was. There was feathers in the air, ripped fabric all over the ground, socks that were destroyed beyond recognition. Hinata saw Kiba and Akamaru chasing Naruto around the room. It was obvious Naruto had gotten into a lot trouble but was having the time of his life.

"Finally, its about time you showed up Hinata ever since Naruto got here he has been causing chaos." Kiba said out of breath.

" Well, I guess Naruto still likes pranks." Hinata said as she giggled

"Well that is one part of Naru..." Kiba paused to take notice that Naruto had once again gone for the Kiba's secret magazine stash under his bed.

"HEY, GET OUT OF THERE!" Kiba yelled pulling naruto by the tail then grabbed the end of the magazine Naruto had grabbed.

Kiba and Naruto began a tug of war over the magazine. By the end of it all the magazine was in bits and pieces.

"Look what you did now! That was a special summer editi... uh never mind" said Kiba realizing that Hinata was still in the room.

"Naruto was just trying to take temptation away from you Kiba you should be thanking him." Said Hinata jokingly

"No, he just wants it for himself, the little perv." Said Kiba

Hinata got flustered, she grabbed Naruto wagging her finger at him repeatedly telling him no. Kiba just laughed as Naruto had the hammer brought down. Hinata turned to Kiba and said "And you shouldn't even have those magazines in the first place." Which caught Kiba off guard because Hinata is usually so quiet.

Hinata stormed off with Naruto in her arms and her gifts without saying a word.

"Wow, when it comes to Naruto she can really be scary some times." Kiba said

* * *

(Hyuuga Complex)

Hinata approached the Hyuuga complex keeping watch for Hiashi so that way she could safely sneak Naruto in. But even more important to keep Naruto away from Hanabi, knowing full well she was on the prowl and would take any moment to grab Naruto. Hinata managed to make it to her room without any hitches or unexpected encounter which was relieving. Set down all of her things along with Naruto on the floor. Naruto began to smell all the new things Hinata quickly shooed him off

"No, these are not for you. You will get your gift tomorrow when you behave yourself." Hinata said still a little bit irritated from the previous events.

Naruto walked off to Hinata's bed with his ears drooped down, he leaped on the bed walked in a small circle before lying down curled up then falling asleep. Hinata began the long task of wrapping all of the presents she had bought for her friends, she had even bought a squeaky toy for Akamaru. But she hoped Naruto would like the chew toy she had bought the toy closely resembled Kakashi. After all her wrapping was done, it had become late and Hinata grabbed some food for herself and for Naruto. Hinata went to bed excited for the day to come. She just starred at Naruto who was sleeping like a baby. She gave a light smile and said "Good night Naruto-kun" then she gave him a small kiss on the nose before falling asleep thinking 'I just kissed Naruto-kun'

* * *

(Morning of the Holidays)

Hinata woke up with great cheer saying the holidays are finally here (heehee I made a rhyme) she got up so fast that Naruto had no time to react. Naruto seemed so tired that he was about to fall back asleep. But Hinata grabbed him and started to spin around. Hinata had seemed to have forgiven Naruto now. Hinata grabbed a present from her cupboard and set it next to Naruto, he was hesitant at first to approach it.

"It's okay Naruto-kun this gift is for you" Hinata said with a smile

Naruto understood and began to tear at the paper, Naruto reached the present and was happy to see the Kakashi chew toy. The first thing Naruto tried to do was take the mask off but it was sewn tightly on. In Naruto's mind he was giving a passionate cry for this cruel mystery that will never be solved. Naruto was still happy as he tackled the toy chewing on the limbs. Naruto stopped then looked at Hinata

.

"What is it boy? Is there something wrong? Do you not like your new toy?" Hinata questioned puzzled with with Naruto's actions.

Naruto dashed toward Hinata bed, He began rummage under her bed.

"What are you looking for?" Hinata said

Hinata just watched as Naruto began to pull and tug on something under her bed. When Hinata finally saw what it was she was amazed and burst into tears of happiness. Naruto had made bouquet of flower just for Hinata. Hinata was so happy giving Naruto a big hug nearly suffocating him.

"This is the best Holiday ever, Thank you Naruto."

* * *

End chapter

Sorry for taking so long on the chapter but I felt it was ok to wait release this chapter for the holidays. Keep on reviewing the story I like know that my writing is appreciated. Happy Holidays every one ;)


	7. Chapter 7: Kidnapped

Chapter 7: Kidnapped

Hinata had finally gotten used to living with Fox Naruto, solving one of the many problems that Hinata would have to face. But when one problem is solved, relief is the one thing that Hinata should feel as a another close encounter will be faced.

* * *

(Hyuuga Complex)

Morning has arrived in Konohagakure, and Hinata is still fast asleep but little does she know that an unknown outside person is working to capture Naruto for her own personal enjoyment, who this trespasser is will soon be revealed.

The door slowly opens and the trespasser looks into the room scanning for her prize. On Hinata's bed, curled in a tight ball, letting out a small snore.

"Psst, Naruto, here boy." Whispered the unknown trespasser

Naruto did not move a budge, except for a twitching ear that shrugged off the silent whispers.

'Looks like I will have to use the heavy artillery'

The unknown person closed the door, sneaking to the kitchen. 'This ought to get him out of there.'

The unknown bandit came to Hinata's room again, she slowly opened the door sticking her hand in the door with a cooked piece of bacon. Naruto lifted his head, with his attention on the bacon, he slowly walked towards the strip of bacon. Upon reaching the door, it opened fully and the trespasser picked Naruto up, without a struggle. The door closed silently as Hinata, who was still sleeping, rolled in her bed left to right.

* * *

(2 hours later)

Hinata slowly began to wake up slowly, because Naruto has been such a hand full. As Hinata opened her eyes she felt that something wasn't right. She scanned her room for anything out of the ordinary. Then Hinata finally realized.

"Where is Naruto!" Said Hinata, throwing the sheets off her bed.

Hinata ran around her room looking under her bed, checking any place that he might be hiding.

"Byakugan!" Said Hinata

Hinata looked around, then she came realize that Naruto wasn't in her room. Panic had set in as Hinata started to scramble around. She sprinted out of her room, darting down the hallway, Hinata had entered in the training court of the Hyuuga complex, where Hiashi was standing around, watching over Neji's practice. Hinata ran up to Hiashi.

"Father! Have you seen..." Hinata paused just realizing what she had almost said.

"Seen what?" Hiashi asked

"M-my, uh, ninja headband." Hinata said knowing full well that she was wearing it.

"It is around your neck." Hiashi said

"Oh, right I forgot. Sorry father." Hinata said

"I have a question for you Hinata." Said Hiashi

Hinata braced herself for the coming question thinking of a excuse for any possible question that her father might have for her regarding Naruto.

"Have you seen my other sandal? Hiashi asked

Hinata was relieved that her father hadn't found out about Naruto.

"Sorry no I haven't" Hinata said

"I could have sworn I put by my bedroom door last night, it just disappeared." Said Hiashi. Hiashi pondered for moment then looked at Hinata."Hinata, I have task for you. I need you to find my missing sandal. I am far to busy to look for them myself." Hiashi commanded

"B-but, I, u-uh, very well" Hinata said knowing she could not refuse a her father's request, because it might cause suspicion.

"Good, then you will be on your way then." Hiashi said in a stern voice.

Hinata bowed and a started to walk around the complex for her father's missing sandal but all Hinata could think about is whether Naruto was safe or where he might be. Soon Hinata's worries made Hinata snap and she bolted out of the complex to try and find people who could possibly help her with the situation. Her first thought was Sakura, she was on his team she would have some idea where he would run off to. So Hinata ran made her way to Sakura's house.

* * *

(Sakura's home)

Hinata had finally arrived at Sakura's house and was tried, but she was determined to find Naruto. Hinata banged on the door repeatedly.

"I'm coming, hold on." Said Sakura coming down from her room.

Sakura opened the door and was surprised to see Hinata without Naruto in her arms, she saw that Hinata had a worried face, Sakura knew something had happened.

"What's up Hinata, did something happen?" Sakura asked

"Well I today when I woke Naruto wasn't sleeping on my bed like usual then I looked around and Naruto wasn't in my room so I ran out trying to find him then I ran into my father and now I have to find Naruto and my father's missing sandal!" Hinata said in one breath

"Hinata! Calm down, take a deep breath and let it out. And why do you need to find a sandal?" Said Sakura

"Never mind the sandal that can wait, I am more worried about Naruto." Said Hinata

"To be quite honest Hinata, I don't know why you came to me?" Said Sakura.

"Well you could know all the places that Naruto likes to hang out at." Said Hinata

"I guess." Said Sakura.

"Well I guess it would be smart if I asked Kiba to help. He could track Naruto down." Said Hinata turning red from embarrassment, Hinata knew that Kiba should have been the first person to ask but she panicked at started to think irrationally. "I'm sorry for bothering you" Hinata said.

"That's okay I don't mind helping, I will do my best to help you out." Sakura said with a smile.

"Thank you so much." Said Hinata

Sakura and Hinata set off to the Inuzuka complex in a hurry, for every moment they take the chances of losing a Naruto grew.

* * *

(Inuzuka complex)

Hinata and Sakura arrived at Kiba's home, Hinata knocked on the door as fast as possible, while Sakura was attempting to keep Hinata calm reassuring her that Naruto would be safe. Faint footsteps approached the door. Kiba opened the door looking like he was dead beat tired.

"Oh Sakura and Hinata what are you doing here, wait don't tell me it has something to do with Naruto right." Kiba said

"Yes, I couldn't find Naruto at all this morning. So we need your help to track him down for us please." Hinata explained.

"No thank you." Kiba stated.

"What!" Sakura and Hinata said at the same time.

"Naruto has caused me enough trouble these past couple of days, some people just need a break." Kiba explained.

Sakura's eyes started to fill with anger, but at that moment a voice rang out from inside the complex it was Kiba's sister Hana.

"Kiba! Mom said for you to clean up the kennels today" Hana yelled.

"Never mind let's go." Kiba said really quick as Akamaru jumped on his head rushing out of the door to escape chores.

Kiba, Sakura and Hinata made their way to the Hyuuga complex in order to get Naruto's scent.

* * *

(Hyuuga complex)

As they entered the complex, they ran into Hiashi who was still keeping watch over Neji's training.

"Tell me have you found my sandal yet Hinata?" Hiashi asked

"No, but that is why I brought Kiba over, he will be able to find it easily" Hinata answered.

Kiba grabbed Hinata pulling her aside.

"I came here to help you find Naruto, not to smell your old man's feet." Kiba whispered.

"Please just bear with it. The sooner we find the sandal the better. We need to get my father out of the way." Hinata pleaded.

"*sigh* Fine" Kiba answered.

"Thank you." Hinata said as she turned towards her father. "Father, we use your other sandal?"

"Why do you need my other sandal?" Hiashi asked

"So that way Kiba can track down your other sandal." Sakura interjected

"I see." Hiashi said as he slipped off his sandal and handing it over to Kiba.

Kiba looked at the sandal and prepared himself for the worst, while Akamaru was on his head understanding the pain he would about to endure, but at the same time Akamaru gave a bark of laughter.

"Oh you think that's funny, well here you go." Kiba said as he put the sandal up to Akamaru face making sure he got a good wiff of the odor.

Kiba handed the sandal over to Hiashi. "Akamaru will be taking over" Kiba said picking up Akamaru and setting him on the ground.

Akamaru looked at Kiba with an annoyed face, but then he put his nose to the ground and started sniff around. Suddenly Akamaru bolted off into the complex.

"Akamaru has the trail, let's go!" Kiba said

Akamaru lead the group through hallway after hallway passing up Hinata's room and before they knew it, Akamaru had completely stopped.

"What is it Akamaru?" Kiba asked.

Akamaru continued to smell the ground making a couple circle before leading to a door. It was Hanabi's room. They knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Hanabi answered to the knock.

"It's me Hinata." Hinata replied.

"Don't come in." Said Hanabi

There was a lot of movement going on in the room.

"Hanabi what are you doing in there?"

"Nothing" Hanabi replied

"That's it we are coming in!" Yelled Hinata

Hinata, Sakura, and Kiba barged into the room, all they saw was Hanabi sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Where is the sandal Hanabi?" Hinata asked

"sandal? What sandal? I don't know what you are talking about." Said Hanabi

Kiba looked at Akamaru, gesturing to go find the sandal. Akamaru sniffed around the room. Hanabi started to look nervous, then Akamaru stopped at Hanabi's two door cupboard.

"No, not in there!" Hanabi shrieked.

Hinata opened up the cupboard what she saw filled her with anger and relief. She had found Naruto sitting inside chewing on Hiashi's sandal. Hinata picked Naruto up who still had the sandal in his mouth. Hinata grabbed the sandal but Naruto was reluctant to give up, but Hinata managed to pull the sandal away from Naruto. Hinata turned towards Hanabi.

"Do you have any idea how much you put me through today!" Hinata scolded

Sakura and Kiba just watched as Hinata scolded her little sister, 'Hinata can be really scary' they both thought. But still they could both tell just how much Hinata really cared about Naruto.

Sakura intervened, trying to calm down Hinata. "It's okay Hinata, you do have the right to be angry, but the important thing is that Naruto is safe and we found the sandal, we just killed two birds with one stone" Said Sakura.

"I guess you're right." Said Hinata. Hinata turned back to Hanabi "Don't ever do that again."

"Whatever, I told you to never let your guard down or I might take Naruto for myself." Said Hanabi in a smug manner.

"Well, now for your punishment." Kiba said.

"Punishment?" Hanabi questioned

A foul odor filled the room.

"Ewwwww!" Hanabi yelled.

"Good boy Akamaru." Kiba said patting Akamaru on the head for a perfect "marked territory."

"You're lucky we left you with that if father were to find out that you took his sandal, well it would be worse than two days of a smelly room." Said Hinata

"Fine, you win this time, but I will not give until Naruto is mine." Hanabi said opening a window to let in fresh air.

"Like that will ever happen." Hinata said.

Hinata, Sakura, and Kiba with Akamaru on his head, left the room their first stop was Hinata's room where they put Naruto in.

"Sakura could stand just in case Hanabi tries to pull a fast one." Asked Hinata

"Sure."

Kiba and Hinata made their way to the court yard where Neji and Hiashi were taking a break from training.

"Father, we found your sandal." Hinata said

"Ah, Thank you, where did you find it?" Hiashi asked

"It was in your cupboard." Said Kiba

"I could have sworn I looked there, but in any case. I am impressed, Kiba the Inuzuka's ninja dogs are quite impressive. But I could have gone without the slobber" Said Hiashi

"Thank you sir, I couldn't have done it without Akamaru." Said Kiba

"And I am impressed with you Hinata." Hiashi said

"Why? I didn't do much." Said Hinata.

"You showed that you were very resourceful. The showing of a fine ninja." Hiashi Complemented

"Thank you father." Said Hinata bowing before making her way to her room.

The rest of that day went on. This time Hinata had her guard up all day, holding Naruto close to her, that is when she noticed something.

"*sniff* *sniff* phew Naruto you stink, you are gonna have a bath soon" Hinata said plugging her nose.

DUN-DUN-DUN

End chapter

* * *

Next chapter: Bath Mayhem

*This chapter took some time to think out, even though i don't think it was my chapter ever. I was working all week, so I had to write during my breaks or when they weren't looking, but I really hope you all like it, I would like to thank all the normal readers leaving all the comments. So keep on leaving comments and add this story to your favorites. one quick thing next week I have jury duty so next chapter will take awhile.


	8. Chapter 8:Bath Mayhem

"example" - dialog

_'example' -thought dialog_

Bath Mayhem

Disclaimer: I do not own the Show/Manga Naruto nor its characters.

After Hinata's dispute with her sister Hanabi who had Kidnapped Naruto for herself. When Hinata had retrieved Naruto it had occurred to her that Naruto had began to stink, that is when Hinata had decided that Naruto will need a bath.

Morning once more had risen in Konohagakure, this time Hinata was well awake to make sure her sister didn't get any big ideas about stealing Naruto again. But she knew that not only would she have to wake up early in order to keep Hanabi from trying another attempt to take Naruto, but to also get to the bath early so nobody would notice Naruto as she gave him a bath.

* * *

(Hyuuga Complex, Hinata's room)

Early morning light entered into Hinata's room, Hinata let out a groan forcing herself to wake up even though she was exhausted from the previous encounters with Hanabi.

'_Mmmm, I have to wake up, come on Hinata you can do it.'_

Hinata opened her eyes with much restraint. Hinata was able to sit up to find Naruto curled up, sleeping on her legs. As she looked at Naruto she smiled thinking of how peaceful he looked, but the smile soon disappeared when the stench of Naruto had finally hit her. Naruto had gotten in so much filthy garbage that it was a wonder how Hiashi hadn't noticed it at all. Hinata dragged herself out of her bed as quietly as possible. She cracked open her door, leaning out looking down both hallways to check the current activity in the complex.

_'Okay, now is the perfect time.'_

Hinata closed her door, walked back to her bed. She gave Naruto a small nudge to wake up Naruto. Naruto's eyes opened to a small squint looking towards Hinata, but he soon closed them falling back asleep.

"Hey, come on now, you have to get up." Hinata said nudging him even more.

Naruto let out a small groan. As he stretched out his legs.

"See, now that wasn't so hard. Come on we have to go, today is your special appointment." Hinata said as she picked Naruto up with one arm.

Hinata used her free arm to cover up her nose, because Naruto's stench was stronger than she had originally thought. As she tip toed out the door trying to make very little noise. Hinata was in the clear with nothing in between her and the bath tub. Naruto suddenly understood what was about happen. He began to squirm and wiggle trying to escape from Hinata's grip

"Naruto, stop it we have to be really quiet." Said Hinata in a low voice.

Naruto refused to listen because the only thing that was going through his mind was _'run away! The bath is evil!'_ Naruto forced his way out of Hinata's grip which was impaired due Naruto's bad odor that made Hinata use one arm to cover her nose.

Naruto Darted back down the hall, and straight back into Hinata's room.

'_*sigh* this is going to be more difficult than I thought.'_ Thought Hinata pondering on what her next move was going to be.

Soon the Hyuuga Complex was full of activity, putting yet another problem in front of Hinata. Just how would she be able to get Naruto into the bathroom without anybody noticing him.

"_Maybe Kiba or Sakura would be willing to help me out."_ Hinata Said to herself.

Hinata had to think quick of how to sneak Naruto out of the complex without anybody noticing. Hinata had an idea. Hinata went into her room, she picked up Naruto while holding her breath then stuck him under her coat.

"Okay Naruto please don't move around too much." Hinata whispered to Naruto.

Hinata opened up her door, she looked around to check to see if the coast was clear. As far as she could tell there was currently nobody around, Hinata tip-toed down the hall as quietly and quickly as possible. She was soon stopped by a fellow Hyuuga named Shin (just a character I made up).

"Ah good day Lady Hyuuga." said Shin

"Oh good good day Shin-san what are you doing here?" Hinata said in a panic

"Just patrolling the complex. Where are you off to?You seem to be in a rush as you have been these days." Shin asked.

"I, uh, um, I am doing a daily routine. I am just exited for this new day to become better." Said Hinata stuttering as usual. _'I am never going to get this excuse thing down'_

"Well, okay then I won't hold you back then." said Shin

Hinata gave a quick slight bow before walking off quickly. Shin watched as Hinata walked off, then Naruto's tail poped out of the back Hinata's coat. Shin went wide eyed, then he shook his head

_'I need to stop drinking saki, it is going to be the death of me some day.' _Shin thought.

* * *

(Streets of Konohagakure)

Hinata was walking down the street trying not to draw too much attention to herself. Hinata was looking around and it seemed that everybody was staring at her.

_'Why is everybody is staring at me like that?' Hinata thought to herself._

Whispers went around as Hinata passed by each person and there was only one word that Hinata cold make out which was cosplay.

_'Cosplay! how can I be linked to Cosplaying!' Hinata thought to herself _

Hinata tried not to let whispers of the people get to her, just then Hinata was pulled aside into a disclosed area. Hinata wondered who had pulled her. It was Ino Yamanaka.

"Hinata what do you think you are doing!" Ino exclaimed

"What? I didn't do anything, did I?" Hinata asked back.

"Did somebody put up to a bet to put that thing on?" Ino asked

"What thing!" Hinata yelled, because she was just so confused what was happening.

"You are wearing a tail! How can you not know what you are wear!" Ino Asked

Hinata began to look around, trying to see what Ino was talking, Hinata's face just completely froze when she saw Naruto's tail wiggling, Hinata started to turn pure red, she could not believe that she had completely forgotten to take Naruto out of her jacket.

"Come on take that thing off now before you make yourself even more weird." said Ino as she grabbed for the tail.

Hinata went into mass panic she tried to move the tail out of the way but it was too late.

"... EHHHHHHHHH!" Ino shrieked "What are doing hiding a fox in your coat, and eww he reeks." Said Ino plugging her nose while holding Naruto by the tail.

Naruto began to squirm in discomfort and pushed his way out of Ino's grip and back to Hinata.

"I was going to take him to Kiba's house to give him a bath." Said Hinata

"Why don't you just wash him over at your house instead of going over to Kiba's?" asked Ino

"Eh, well, my father doesn't exactly know that I am keeping him there."

"Ah keeping a little secret from your father. You are a little more bold than I thought.". Said Ino

"Please don't..."

"It's fine I won't tell anybody, but you will have to let me play with the fox once in awhile." said Ino

Hinata became flustered knowing that another person was going after Naruto. Hinata noticed Ino was looking at Naruto with a hint of greed. Hinata slowly back away gripping on to Naruto.

"Aww, come on Hinata don't be like that. I will only play with the little guy for a short while."

After Ino had said those words Hinata bolted out of the alley heading towards the Inuzuka complex and started to give chase.

_'Why do these things happen to me' _Thought Hinata as she ran away

"Come on Hinata, it won't be for that long!" yelled Ino towards Hinata

* * *

(Inuzuka Complex)

Hinata sprinted to the front door and banged on the door.

"Alright I'm coming just hold your horses!" yelled Kiba as he made his way to the door.

Kiba opened up the door.

"Oh no Hinata not today, I want just one day without Naruto here..." Kiba paused when he realized that he had just revealed Naruto identity.

"What you're joking right, that can't be Naruto." said Ino

Ino took a closer look at him, she took notice of all the resembling features. "Ha no way, it is Naruto, I guess it is fitting for him he always did act like an animal." Ino joked.

"Naruto did not act like an animal!" Hinata yelled at Ino

"ok jeez you don't have to get all up tight about it. I guess you really do have a thing for Naruto." Ino said jokingly.

_'Again! Is there anybody who doesn't know' Hinata's inner self yelled_

"Well there goes my day so what is it this time Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"I'm sorry Kiba. I was going to give Naruto a bath today. I tried to give him a bath at my house, but Naruto struggled when I got close to the bathroom, And before I knew it the complex was too busy for me to sneak Naruto into the bathroom and give him a bath." Hinata explained

"Ok I get Hinata, I'll help you out again."

"Thanks" said Hinata "Oh and Ino, you have to help now. Under Lady Tsunade's orders anybody who knows about Naruto's current condition has help aid with care taking."

"ugh, fine" Grunted Ino as she made her way inside.

"_Hinata what's the deal I didn't know that was one of Tsunade's orders." Whispered Kiba._

"_It's not, it's just a little pay back for calling Naruto an animal." Hinata replied._

"_Well you he is an animal right now." said Kiba._

Hinata gave Kiba an annoyed look. "You want to run that by me again?" Said Hinata.

"eh never mind I was only joking." Said Kiba "Anyway take him out to the back that's where wash the hounds and make sure Ino doesn't get lost in here."

(Backcourt of the Inuzuka Complex)

"Ok Hinata so first problem you had is that not all canine's like the idea of using water get clean. So you have to take a sneaky approach. So you might want to put him down." Said Kiba slowly making an approach to the hose faucet.

"Ok, but what do mean by Sneaky...ohhhhh." said Hinata

"Just get it over with so I can go home." complained Ino

Naruto looked around noticing that everybody had kept their distance. Naruto looked at Kiba and realized what was about to happen and he bolt around.

"Great he knows, I have to admit he learns faster than most of the dogs. But that doesn't mean he will get away." Kiba chuckled

Kiba began spray wildly toward Naruto. But Naruto's movement was sporadic.

"Would you hold still for a moment!" Yelled Kiba

Naruto stopped right in front of Ino

"clever little fox" said Ino

Before Ino knew it she was drenched with water and Naruto got out of the way with out a drop water on him.

_'At this rate, this will never end.' _thought Hinata

Hinata thought of something quick. "Here Naruto I will protect you!" Hinata called out.

Naruto saw the opportunity to escape and leaped into Hinata arms. Naruto had a proud face thinking that he had seized victory.

"Spray him now!" Hinata yelled out.

Naruto couldn't believe what happened, Hinata just tricked him. Kiba sprayed Naruto and Hinata and they were both soaked.

"Game over, once a canine is submitted they lose will to fight back." Said Kiba.

Kiba, Hinata, and Ino began to wash Naruto thoroughly. Naruto sat in one place giving a puppy eyed look to Hinata.

"Don't give me that look, you should have taken your bath in the first place and none of this would of happened." Said Hinata as she scrubbed Naruto.

Minutes passed and they finished washing Naruto. Hinata took a towel and started to rub dry Naruto down after they finished Naruto looked like a big puffball. Ino laughed.

"I guess he is still is cute. So Hinata you wouldn't mind if I take him off your hands for a couple days?" Ino asked

Hinata picked Naruto up holding him tightly "No way, he is mine."

"Ok, Ok, I get it, hehe, you are really protective I can see you are the definite jealous type. I guess I can't blame you. You have to be protective of your boyfriend." said Ino

"Boyfriend!" said Hinata before turning bright red and nearly shorting out.

Hinata got up and ran off.

"Heh you seem to know how to push Hinata's buttons." Said Kiba

"Well by the looks of it Naruto has been getting a lot of attention lately so I think it is smart to help nudge Hinata along." Explained Ino.

"well what about you?" Kiba asked

"ME! Yeah right I got Sasuke." said Ino with a smug face

"Riiiight."

_'Me, Naruto's boyfriend.' Hinata thought before letting out a huge smile._

Naruto Learned on that day, that he needs to be careful around Hinata, because if she wants something done, she will get it done no matter what.

End Chapter

* * *

*sorry that this chapter took literally forever to get done, but I have been swamped with college stuff, and not to mention that I am rather lazy when I have free time. I hope I will get the next chapter out soon. So keep leaving the comments and reading the story.


	9. Chapter 9: The Fear of the Future

*disclaimer: I do not own the Show/Manga Naruto nor it Characters.

(Also don't worry this chapter has a good ending so please don't stop in the middle.)

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

The Fear of the Future

It has been nearly 4 weeks since the incident occurred between Naruto and Hinata, and Naruto has been living with Hinata as a fox ever since. Hinata will soon understand that every joy comes with a hint of doubt. How will Hinata handle this fear?

* * *

(Hyuuga Complex)

Hinata woke up to the sound of Naruto scratching at her door.

"Naruto what are you doing up so early."

Naruto gave a quick glance back to Hinata but soon turned to the door again scratching at it. Immediately after there was a knock on the door.

_'who could that be this early in the morning.' _Hinata thought to herself.

Hinata got up and walked to the door and started to reach the doorknob. Hinata suddenly stopped to realize what she was about to do. She picked up Naruto in a panic trying to think of a possible place to Hide him. There was another knock on the door.

"Hold on one moment please, uhh... I am not decent!" Hinata said in a panic

"Hinata, it's Sakura." Said Sakura

Hinata let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, come on in."

Sakura entered in the room. She seemed to have a troubled look on her face. She was looking at the ground, Sakura's expression changed.

"Hinata, Tsunade has requested you to bring Naruto to her office immediately." said Sakura.

"What for?"

"Tsunade has solved Naruto's problem and is now ready transform him back." explained Sakura

Hinata's heart sunk. She looked down at Naruto. Hinata began to feel a sudden reluctance to believe what Sakura was telling her. Hinata took a step back.

"Hinata don't try to run, it will only make things much harder for you. You knew that this day would eventually come." Said Sakura.

Hinata understood this, and she prepared herself for the event to come. She exited her room with Sakura. Hinata began to look around as she made her way through the complex. She was confused, there was nobody in the complex; it was like a ghost town. Even as she made her way through the streets; there was nobody around it was as if the village had evacuated, this made her uneasy.

"Where is everybody?" Hinata asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura replied.

Hinata knew that there was something wrong. Things just didn't make sense, but what could she do, there was no way of knowing if there was something happening.

* * *

(Hokage Mansion)

"Tsunade-sama, I brought Hinata here with Naruto just liked you asked." said Sakura.

"Very good, Hinata if you wouldn't mind handing me Naruto so that way I can start the procedure." Said Tsunade holding out her hand.

Hinata began to tighten her grip. Even Naruto was afraid, but not for the same reason, he thought that Tsunade was hiding a needle to take his blood again.

"Hinata you can't hold on to him forever. There are some things that you just have to let go of." Said Sakura.

Hinata's grip loosened and she handed Naruto over to Tsunade.

"Very good, now if you two want you can follow me to the O.R." Said Tsunade(Operating Room just in case if somebody doesn't know)

Hinata followed Sakura and Tsunade to the O.R. When they reached the two white doors; Tsunade turned around face both Sakura and Hinata.

"I'm sorry but this is as far as I can let you two go. Both of you will have to wait outside."

They both understood that rest would have to occur behind closed doors. Tsunade walked into the room, the last thing Hinata saw was Naruto looking back at her a feeling of sadness shrouded her.

"It's alright Hinata everything is going to be fine." Said Sakura comforting Hinata.

The doors closed shut loudly. The sound of the lock rang out and a the red light turned on. Now the only thing that they could do was wait.

(3 hours later)

Hinata was beginning to become restless, her overall concern for Naruto's was making her restless. Sakura looked at Hinata.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Sakura asked

"I..." Hinata was cut off when the light over the doors turned off.

The sound of locks disengaging rang out; the door slowly opened; a light shined it was almost blinding for some reason. A figure began to form. It was Naruto. Suddenly a rush fear overcame Hinata because there was a question that was running in her mind. Did he remember anything from the time they were together.

"uhh where am I." Naruto asked drowsily

"You are at the Hospital." Tsunade answered.

"N-N-Naruto-kun. Do you remember... did you..." Hinata stuttered

"Hmmm what" said Naruto

"I think what Hinata is trying to ask is do you remember what has happened these past 4 weeks?" said Sakura

"4 WEEKS I have been out for 4 weeks, what happened to me in those 4 weeks!" Asked Naruto

Hinata's heart felt as if it was torn into pieces, everything that she had worked for. Everything that she had done it was for nothing. Hinata turned and ran out of the hospital back to the village where she felt more alone than she had ever been. Everything went black.

* * *

(Hinata's Room)

Hinata woke up and sat up fast while gasping. She looked around her room.

"I am back in my room." Hinata said in a sad voice

Hinata looked down towards her bed where Naruto would always sleep; Hinata's chest began to hurt again. Then she heard a small yip down near the floor. She looked down on the floor and there was Naruto in fox form running in place having a dream. The pain in Hinata's chest was lifted and a tear ran down her face. She grabbed Naruto hugging him tightly which caught Naruto off guard.

"Don't forget about me." said Hinata

Naruto just tilted his head and then licked Hinata's cheek.

_'It was only a dream.' _Thought Hinata

There was a knock on the door.

"Hinata. You there?" said the mysterious voice.

Hinata went into a panic

"It's me Sakura. Tsunade-sama has requested to see us regarding Naruto." Said Sakura

Hinata's chest began to hurt again.

_'It can't be, not again' _Hinata thought.

"Tsunade just wants to check up on his condition." Said Sakura

A sudden feeling of relief overcame Hinata.

"Oh, Ok, I will be out in a minute I have to get ready."

Hinata got her day clothes and got a knapsack to put Naruto in temporally. Hinata and Sakura made their way out of the complex and into the village, The village was full of activity more so than usual. _'It was only a dream' _Hinata thought to herself.

"What's wrong Hinata? You look like you saw a ghost." Said Sakura with a puzzled face.

"It's nothing I am just a little sleepy." Replied Hinata

Hinata and Sakura made their way to the Hokage Mansion. Upon approaching the front gates Hinata felt a reluctance to go any further, but Hinata forced herself to go forward knowing that there was no avoiding going in.

* * *

(Inside the Hokage Mansion)

Hinata and Sakura approached the Hokage main quarters where Kotetsu and Izumo were standing guard.

"Hello Kotetsu and Izumo." said Sakura

"Ah Sakura, good to see that you and Hinata made it here on time." said Kotetsu "Well I better not hold you back; I will let you in."

Kotetsu turned around opening the door and in full attention he said" Mil lady Sakura and Hinata have arrived."

"Very good let them in." Tsunade commanded.

Kotetsu stepped aside making room for Sakura and Hinata to enter in the room. After Sakura and Hinata had entered the room, Kotetsu exited the room closing the door behind him.

"Hinata, Sakura; I want a report on the status of Naruto, I need to know if there is any change in his behavior, do not leave out any details." Commanded Tsunade.

"So far Naruto has shown no signs of change in behavior. Naruto's health has went unchanged since the last report. And presence of Naruto is still unknown to my father." Said Hinata with a gloomy look as she stared down at Naruto.

Tsunade saw that there was something bothering Hinata, but Tsunade didn't make an issue that moment.

"I see that is good to hear." said Tsunade, sighing and sinking back into her chair.

"Tsunade-sama may I ask a question?" Asked Sakura.

"Shoot."

"What is the progress on fixing this problem?" Asked Sakura.

As soon as Sakura asked this question Hinata's stomach began to churn with discomfort; making a even more depressed look. Tsunade immediately took notice to this.

"It will still be awhile, the problem was more complex than I had anticipated." Said Tsunade giving a face of annoyance of the answer herself.

"I see" Said Sakura. "Well is there anything else that you need?"

"That will do it for today. Make sure you both keep a close eye on Naruto for changes. Dismissed." Tsunade commanded. "Oh Hinata, I want to talk to you personally."

Sakura bowed and walked out of the room; leaving just Hinata, Naruto, and Tsunade in the room.

"Hinata, there is something bothering you, isn't there?" Tsunade asked.

"W-w-what, no, there is nothing bothering me." Hinata stuttered.

"Don't try to hide it Hinata I can tell there is something that is troubling you, could you tell me what's wrong?" Tsunade Asked.

Hinata let out a sigh and she braced herself to tell her problem.

"I had a dream last night."

"Oh, what about?" Asked Tsunade

"Well you found the cure to bring Naruto back to normal. And when Naruto was brought back he had no memory of ever being with me or of what had happened. It felt like I was all alone." said Hinata with pain from each and every word.

" I see, I understand now that you are afraid that Naruto will not remember when he changes back, but you shouldn't let this bother you though." Said Tsunade.

"You mean Naruto will remember everything." Said Hinata

"No, the truth is that Naruto may lose all the memories he was spending with and then again he may not." Said Tsunade.

"Oh" Hinata looked even more depressed gripping tight to Naruto who was fast asleep.

"However, what will you do? Will you distance yourself from Naruto just because there is a possibility that Naruto might not remember. What you should do is forget about that possibility, because not only is there a chance that he will forget, but there is a chance that he will remember. If he does remember you will be glad that put your love to the fullest by taking care of him. Even if he forgets; shouldn't that just be more reason to fight harder to make new memories with him." Said Tsunade with strong emotion.

Hinata looked down at Naruto. Naruto woke up giving a slight yawn. He stared at Hinata giving a curious look. Hinata felt a lightness as if the weight of the world had suddenly been lifted away. She gave a small smile.

Hinata looked back up to Tsunade "I feel a lot better now, thank you Tsunade. I am going to care for Naruto even more now." Said Hinata wiping a small tear from her eye.

"Good, you are excused." Said Tsunade.

Hinata bowed and walked out of the building with a smile holding on to Naruto who was just glad that the evil needles didn't attack him.

"I want to always be by your side Naruto-kun." Said Hinata softly.

_'Hinata don't let the clouds of the uncertain future waver your feelings.' _thought Tsunade.

End Chapter

*So did I scare anybody out there; if I did I apologize, I just felt that I need to build the plot a little more; I tried to throw some kawaii in there but I don't think that was successful, but this is a more serious chapter. Don't worry I am still going to put more chapters of Fox shenanigans out. I would like to thank the regular readers for giving support to continue the story. So keep on leaving comments of what you thought. See ya next time!


	10. Chapter 10: Day to mess with Sasuke

***Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the rights to any characters of the show/manga**

Chapter 10: It's the Day to mess with Sasuke!

Recently ANBU Black Ops have recovered intel on recent Cloud village activity; it was suspected that a group of rogue Cloud Village ninja have set their eyes to obtain the byakugan. With security heightened Hiding Naruto will be near impossible.

* * *

(Streets of Konohagakure)

Hinata looked around frantically trying to find somebody. Hinata finally finds the person she was looking for.

"Sakura! Over here." Yelled Hinata waving towards her.

"Oh hey Hinata, what's up?" Asked Sakura with a straight forward look.

"I need you to watch Naruto for the day." Said Hinata holding out Naruto.

Sakura just stared at Naruto, Naruto tilted his head slightly. Sakura turn slightly red and quickly turned away.

"Well I was going to see if Sasuke would go out with me, but I guess having Naruto

around won't be so bad." Sakura paused _'What did I just say!'_ Said Sakura's inner self.

"So why do need me to watch him anyways, you seem to be holding your own."

"Well lately, there were was report of rogue Cloud ninja might be making an attempt to obtain the byakugan. In response of that my father has heightened security. I was able to sneak out of the complex with Naruto, but I am not sure how much longer I can stay out before somebody notices." Hinata explained

"Wow that sounds serious, I suppose if it is to keep the secret from getting out, I really can't refuse." Said Sakura

Hinata's eyes lit with relief "Thank you so much, I will find a way to repay you." Said Hinata.

Hinata bowed and quickly ran back to the Hyuuga Complex, leaving Sakura to wonder around taking care of Naruto. "Well there goes the rest of my day off." Said Sakura letting out a sigh of disappointment. Sakura began to walk around the village trying to find something to do. Naruto was being unusually quiet, but began to whine when his stomach began to growl "I guess I can go find a place for lun..." Sakura paused hearing a group of girls her age gossiping.

"Did you hear?" Said one of the girls

"What! Spill it!" Answered the other girl

"I heard that Sasuke like girls who like animals."

"No way, I have to find pet as fast as possible."

Sakura had a gleam in her eye as she looked down at Naruto with a rather ominous stare. Naruto's ear drooped down in fear. "Since you are here I mind as well use you to my advantage."

Sakura began to look around the village trying to find Sasuke. It finally dawned on her that she would find him in the one place Sasuke always spends his time almost everyday. She ran off towards the training grounds just outside of the village.

* * *

(Konohagakure Training grounds)

Sakura looked around the training grounds where team 7 had their first exercise. However, to Sakura's surprise Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

"*sigh* I thought for sure Sasuke would be around here."

Just then the sound of thousand shrieking birds rang out.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled as his crashed into a nearby rock, the rock ripped apart into many pieces.

_'So cool' _Sakura thought to herself. Naruto just stared letting an out a small yawn showing his true interest in Sasuke's display of power _'pff big deal'_ Naruto thought.

Sakura just stared at Sasuke for a minute when she had finally realized why she had gone out to the training grounds.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, notice anything different about me today." Said Sakura with a smile holding onto Naruto closely.

Sasuke just stared at Sakura.

"No, just the same thing, you interrupting my training." Said Sasuke with the usual scowl on his face.

Sakura froze also losing here grip and Naruto leapt out of Sakura's arms. Sakura was so disappointed that she failed to realize that Naruto had escaped from her arms. Sakura slowly turned around and began to make her way back to the village completely unaware of Naruto's escape.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, most of the rumors back in the academy were false too. Well I guess I should feed Naruto" _'I still can't believe I am actually saying that.' _At that moment Sakura stopped in her tracks. "Eh! I can't believe I actually let Naruto out of my sight!" Said Sakura sprinting back to training camp. Upon her arrival neither Naruto nor Sasuke were there_. 'No, Naruto couldn't have possibly followed Sasuke.'_ Sakura thought to herself.

The sound of footsteps caught Sakura's attention. When Sakura turned around to her surprise it was Hinata.

"Hinata! What are you doing out? I thought the Hyuuga complex was on lockdown." Sakura asked.

"It was, but the lockdown was called off, because my father has deemed that the information was false. So that means I can take Naruto-kun back." Said Hinata. Hinata looked around when she noticed that something was missing. "Where is Naruto-kun?"

Sakura's face went pale.

"You're joking me! You let Naruto-kun get loose!" Said Hinata in a mass panic.

"I know, I know, but look panicking over this won't get anything done. Naruto couldn't have possibly gotten too far. It is best if we split up, we will have a better chance of finding him. Take this radio com, if one of us gets a visual report in."

Hinata knew that there was no window of time to become any angrier, because finding Naruto was a higher priority now. The two Kunoichi made their way towards the village, Hinata taking the west province of the village while Sakura took towards the east section of the village.

* * *

(Streets of Konohagakure)

Sasuke walked down the main street of Konohagakure to find Kakashi to learn some new jutsu, but could not shake the feeling that he was being followed. Naruto was not far behind from Sasuke, for reasons beyond Naruto's comprehension he felt compelled to follow his prey, in order to annoy him. Naruto began to feel excited with the pranks that he was going to attempt. At that moment a shiver shot up Sasuke's spine.

'I can't shake this feeling that I am being watched.' Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke looked around, observing his surroundings; nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, or so it seemed. Sasuke then continued walking; unaware of the present "danger".

Naruto looked around 'what would be the best thing to use' Naruto thought. Naruto spotted a nearby water drip line up ahead over the Yamanaka Flower Shop about a block ahead of Sasuke, so he took the rooftops towards his first prank. Naruto readied his incisor teeth into position. Sasuke approached into position. Naruto clamped his teeth severing the line, however no water came out. Confused, Naruto peeked into the tube, Ino turned on the sprinklers, water sprayed into Naruto face; completely soaked, Naruto was a little irritated to say the least. 'I don't know why but I will not stop until I prank you' Naruto thought to himself

Naruto once again treaded ahead past Sasuke to scout out any potential mischief he could cause. Up ahead Naruto spotted a great opportunity. A painter was applying coats of orange paint to an old building (I never would do orange paint). Naruto perched himself on a dry patch of paint and easily blends in without even alerting the painter. Sasuke soon approached towards the target area. As soon as Sasuke reached the target area, Naruto pushed the paint can over the ledge; Naruto looked in content as the paint can headed towards Sasuke. Just then Sasuke disappeared. Naruto looked around in the confusion and before he knew it, he was suspended in mid-air. He was being held by Sasuke from the back.

"So you are the one who has been following me, and by the looks of it you were trying to knock paint on me." Said Sasuke who just glaring at Naruto.

Naruto just stared giving his best sad face, anything to get away from Sasuke, but he knew there was no chance of him getting away.

Sasuke looked around for a "proper" punishment for the mischievous little fox; that is when Sasuke noticed a group of nearby children playing. Sasuke looked back towards Naruto with a rather uneasy unsettling smile. Sasuke walked towards the group of playing children.

"Hey, you want to play my pet fox." Said Sasuke

Naruto began to struggle trying to get free. Unfortunately the children got to Naruto first and immediately started pinch his cheeks and pulling on his tail. Naruto was yipping in the commotion.

"*hmph* serves ya right." Said Sasuke as began to walk away.

*splat* (I will leave the sound to your imagination :P)

Sasuke stopped immediately after that step.

_'Hehehe, just when you think you got me beat; I am always one step ahead of you'_ though Naruto as the kids stopped harassing him to laugh at Sasuke.

Sasuke slowly turned around and stared at Naruto with an ominous glare of killer intent. "I think I have a strange craving for a fox pelt."

_'Oh, S***'_ Naruto thought to himself as he broke the grip of the children. Naruto then bolted as fast as he could; with Sasuke closely behind him. Naruto saw that Sasuke was close to catching up, and unknowingly redirected chakra to his feet and started running at an incredible rate leaving lingering essence of red and blue chakra behind.

_'What was that?'_ Sasuke had thought to himself in his confusion _'that is no ordinary fox.'_

* * *

(meanwhile in other parts of the village)

Hinata and Sakura were still looking separately for any sign of Naruto, but there was not a single trace of him and all seemed lost. A feint sound of villagers screaming. "What was that huge orange rat!" They shrieked

Immediately both Sakura and Hinata knew that had to be Naruto. They began to converge to the point of the disturbance. They both arrived at the same time, When they looked around the dust had not settled. Hinata went up to a nearby villager.

"Did you see what came through here?" Asked Hinata frantically

"It looked like a huge orange rat." The villager replied in confusion.

Hinata turned towards Sakura; they both nodded to each other.

"Do you know which direction it was headed?" Hinata questioned

"If I had to say, it looked like it was headed towards the village gates." The villager replied

"Thank you" said Hinata as she bowed, both Sakura and Hinata bolted towards the village gate. They both split up to cover a larger range of area; however, they were completely unaware that Sasuke had overheard the villager as well and made a hasty sprint towards the gate.

* * *

(Konohagakure training grounds)

Naruto stopped to catch his breath near the three wooden posts. Suddenly Sasuke appeared out of no where.

"It's time for a little payback." Said Sasuke cracking his knuckles

Just as Sasuke was about to grab Naruto; Hinata swooped in and grabbed Naruto.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him." Said Hinata boldly.

"Is that rodent yours?" Asked Sasuke

"He is not a rodent, and yes he belongs to me." Said Hinata

Sasuke just gave a cold a stare at Hinata and Naruto.

"*hmph* Whatever, I wasted to much time chasing the pest anyways." Said Sasuke as he turned around to walk away. When Sasuke began to walk he froze in place.

_'What is this? I can't move.'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

A crackling laugh came from a nearby tree line. Suddenly a Cloud ninja had revealed himself.

"It seems my paralysis genjutsu worked" Said the Cloud ninja "It seems my patience has finally paid off; I have myself a little Hyuuga. The byakugan is as good as mine."

Hinata realized the danger and she quickly made her way to Sasuke to try to break him out of the Genjutsu. Just as she was about to break the genjutsu the Cloud Ninja appeared in her path.

"Now, now, why don't you just come quietly while I take those eyes of yours." Said the ninja

Naruto growled at the enemy ninja.

"Oh, so tough." The ninja said laughing.

Naruto managed to wiggle his way out of Hinata arms and took a defensive stance to protect Hinata. 'You will never lay a finger on her, you here me!' Thought Naruto. Naruto's tail began swirl around, as his tail swirled the wind followed as well.

"What the..." The Rogue ninja said

A mix of red and blue Chakra began to encircle Naruto creating a vermillion casing around Naruto. Naruto then bolted towards the ninja at an extreme speed. Naruto leapt in the air and began to spin violently, Naruto curled in to a ball in mid-air becoming an almost exact duplicate of a rasengan. The Rogue Cloud ninja had no time to react to the Jutsu and was nailed in the stomach the chakra then released all its energy causing the Sound ninja to be launched backwards into the skies.

_'And don't you ever come back!'_ Thought Naruto as he turned and ran back into Hinata's arms

Both Hinata and Sasuke couldn't believe what they just saw. But Sasuke finally pieced together what happened.

"So tell me, how long has Naruto been in that form?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata was surprised the question "W-w-what this isn't Naruto."

"You don't need to lie to me. It is obvious, Naruto has been gone for quite awhile, and plus there is only one person that I know that can do a move like that." Said Sasuke.

"Its been awhile now." Said Hinata. Hinata went on to explain the story.

"I see, well anyway you had better report what happened here to the Hokage." Said Sasuke.

Hinata knew that he was right, this was a definite change in Naruto that Tsunade needed to be informed about, so she left immediately.

* * *

(Hokage Mansion)

"Thank you Hinata for bringing this information to me, you are excused." Said Tsunade.

Hinata left and began her trip back home.

Shizune was standing by Tsunade. "What do you think this means?" Shizune asked

"Well, it could mean anything, but Naruto Could be subconsciously causing this. In any case this confirms one thing." Said Tsunade.

"What is that?" asked Shizune

"Naruto is becoming mission capable." Tsunade said with a small smile " I will let them rest for a small bit, this was a trying day for them."

End Chapter

Next time: Summer beach special!

* * *

*Holy Crap I finally finished this chapter. Please forgive me, I had a writers block for the longest time. I really hope everybody likes this chapter. I want to take a small adventure with this new development. Tell me your thoughts if I should. So read, review, and subscribe. Thank you to my regular readers ;)


	11. Chapter 11: Summer Special Short

Disclaimer: I do not own the Manga/Anime Naruto.

Summer Special Short

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

It was finally the week for the Summer Festival in Konohagakure. This is a sacred week in which all people in the village give thanks for all the wealth of the land. The Hokage allows a certain amount of ninja off each day during the festival to spend it however they want. The Hokage decided to let all those who are involved with Naruto's current situation along with some other ninja have the same day off. Hinata proposed that everybody should go to the beach. Everybody was thrilled, well mostly everybody Neji and Sasuke didn't really seem too thrilled, but they complied to go.

* * *

(On the road to the beach)

Hinata and all her friends were walking to the beach; mostly everybody was excited for the trip. Hinata even made picnic for everybody; Naruto seemed extremely interested in the picnic.

"Ah it is finally nice to get away from the mansion once in awhile. Keeping Naruto a secret from my father is hard work." Said Hinata with a grin

"Pff it is a miracle that he hasn't found out. I mean look how many people found out, yet Lord Hiashi is still clueless." Said Neji with smug attitude. 'He must be really dense.'

* * *

(Hyuuga Mansion)

*ACHOO!* "hmm, somebody must be talking good of me." Said Hiashi

(Back to the forest :P)

* * *

The group continued on the road towards the beach. About three miles down the road the smell of the ocean filled the air and the sound of the waves crashing into nearby rock rung out. They came to a bright clearing in the forest when their eyes had adjusted to the light; the view of the beach became clear. The sand was soft, the ocean was blue and clear as crystal.

"Wow it's beautiful, and there isn't a soul around either." Said Sakura

"That's because this is private beach that can only be used by the Hyuugas' and their invited guests." Said Neji with a smug smile.

Naruto wiggled out of Hinata's arms and began to run around the beach in excitement, having never been to such a luxurious beach before. He stopped at the sight of nearby gulls. Naruto crawled low to the ground closer to the gulls. Just then Akamaru charged in and scattered the gulls. Naruto just stared at Akamaru in disbelief; Naruto began to bark at him.

"I wanted to do that!" Naruto barked at Akamaru

"You have to be faster than that." Said Akamaru

"I'll show you!" Said Naruto as he lept on Akamaru

"Hey Naruto! Stop that!" Hinata yelled

"Hinata its fine they are just rough housing" Said Kiba

Naruto and Akamaru continued to wrestle when they both stopped, they both felt a shiver shoot down their spines, they looked to their right standing there was a large flock gulls giving them an evil stare. They both started to run away; the flock soon followed them.

"Hey c'mon Akamaru stop playing with birds and get over here." Said Kiba while chuckling.

Both Akamaru and Naruto made a sharp turn towards Kiba; leading the trail birds straight towards Kiba.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on now. Gah!"

Things had finally settled down and the group had set up their camp for the day, and everybody got their swimsuits on.

"Hey has anybody seen where Naruto went?" Asked Hinata

"I think I saw Hanabi take him somewhere." Ino Answered

"What! Of all days she would try to take Naruto."

"I'm back!" Yelled Hanabi with her arms behind her back with a deviant smile.

"Where is Naruto?" Hinata asked

"Don't worry he is fine, actually he is better than fine; he is fabulous." Said Hanabi as she revealed Naruto from behind her back. Naruto was dressed up in a pink two piece bikni.

Everybody began to laugh out loud, Naruto had a look of annoyance and embarassment. Hinata then swiped Naruto away from Hanabi. Hinata took the small bikini off of Naruto, and then gripped him tightly.

"Aww come on don't be like that; it was just a joke." Said Hanabi with an innocent smile.

"A good one too." Neji added

Hinata gave a piercing glare towards both Hanabi and Neji. They both looked in another direction and walked away with lingering smiles on their faces.

"That's enough of that let's get this party started!" Shouted Sakura as she ran towards the ocean.

Hinata stayed back with Naruto to set up their camp. Naruto just sat watching Hinata and let a yawn out. Hinata turned around, and she gave him a slight.

"Go on and play." Said Hinata with a smile.

Naruto bolted off towards the ocean, upon reaching the shoreline he stopped in tracks because of the incoming waves. The incoming wave chased Naruto up and down the beach. Hinata and Sakura laughed.

'Hmph, the ocean isn't so tough' thought Naruto. Right that second a huge wave crashed in on Naruto.

Naruto walked out of the ocean; completely soaked. Naruto Shook himself making him look like a giants cotton ball. Naruto just walked back to Hinata. Hinata giggled "I guess you are not going into the water again."

"Hey guys we are getting ready to play suikawari! Who wants to go first?" Said Ino.

To everybody's surprise Neji openly volunteered to go first. Neji put on the blindfold and spun around three times. Neji stumbled a couple of times before swinging toward the ground, missing multiple times and nearly hitting everybody around him.

"Ok just stop before you end up killing somebody." Said Ino jokingly.

Sasuke grabbed the blindfold which caught everybody off guard. Sasuke Spun three times, Sasuke stood in place for a few second before charging at full speed smashing the watermelon in one strike.

"Wow, so cool." Said Sakura and Ino at the same time.

'Pfff show off' thought Kiba.

"Well now that that is over with, let the feast begin!" Said Ino.

Everybody started eating everybody was surprised at how good the food was.

"Wow Hinata did you make this by yourself?" Asked Kiba

"Yea, I had a lot of practice making food like this for Naruto."

"What! Naruto eats like this? Man Naruto you are one lucky fox." Said Kiba.

Everybody ate the food in silent delight. "Wow I didn't think that everybody would like my cooking that much."

The day continued on and seemed to rush by so fast. Evening soon arrived at the beach.

"Hey guys can you clean up? I am going to take Naruto the beach on more time." Said Hinata

"Sure." Sakura and Hanabi both Replied.

Hinata walked off towards some nearby tide pools.

"You know my sister might be shy most of the times, but ever since she has been taking care of Naruto she has really changed for the better." Said Hanabi

* * *

(Tide Pools)

"I am glad we came out here for our day off." Said Hinata with light smile as she looked down towards Naruto; who was toying with a small crab in the pools. Hinata Laughed.

Hinata picked up Naruto, holding him tightly. She looked towards the setting orange sunset.

"I know it is weird to say this, but I am glad that you became a fox. If you hadn't become a fox, I would have never have gotten this close to you. I hope that when you do come back to normal you remember all these moments that we spent together."

"Hey Hinata, come on we are leaving."

Hinata began to walk back to the group with Naruto. She stopped and looked back at the sunset one last time to capture the moment.

* * *

(Meanwhile in Konohagakure)

Tsunade is hard at work scanning through mountains of books.

'Hmm what is this?' Tsunade thought to herself.

"That's it! Shizune! I have found the cure."

Shizune peered into the book and saw the ingredients. Shizune grabbed a book of inventory. "It's no good, we don't have any of it left."

"I see, you know what this means, we must find this rare ingredient, Chakra Thistle."

End Chapter: Summer special short

Next time: Mission Begins! The Search For Chakra Thistle

* * *

Originally I was going to finish this chapter at the first day of summer, but of course laziness is a worthy opponent of mine as well as Shao Kahn, so this is now a tribute to the fun times we all have during the summer, but I digress, so this was personally a fun chapter to write. I hope you all like it. Leave comments if you like, I like to know that the story is being enjoyed. I would also like to thank hinatasgreatestfan for beta reading this for me. Once again i would like to thank all of the readers wether they are constant readers or new readers for making this story fun to write.


	12. Chapter 12: Search For Chakra Thistle

*** Disclaimer: I do not own the show or manga Naruto nor do I own any of the characters**

Chapter 12: Mission Begin: The Search for Chakra Thistle!

While Hinata and Naruto were away on their day off for the summer festival, Tsunade had found the cure for Naruto's condition. However, the main ingredient for this cure was a rare herb called Chakra Thistle that is not readily available in Konohagakure. A crazy day awaited them.

* * *

(Hokage mansion)

"Shizune! I need you call Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke in here immediately," said Tsunade as she fiddled around with reports.

"Right away!"

* * *

(Konohagakure)

Shizune ran out of the Hokage mansion as fast as possible and made her way to Hinata, who was in the midst of grooming Naruto. Afterward, Shizune found Sakura, then Sasuke.

"Why have you rounded us up? I was in the middle of perfecting my fireball jutsu," said Sasuke in an annoyed tone.

"You have all been summoned by Tsunade-sama. You are all to report to her immediately," Shizune stated.

Sasuke gave a nasty look then turned around and disappeared without saying a word. Hinata and Sakura conversed with each other about the possible reason for this sudden summons while heading towards the Hokage mansion.

"What do you think lady Tsunade wants to see us for?" said Hinata with a puzzled look.

"I haven't the slightest clue. Lady Tsunade already ordered us to give our weekly report on Naruto. Plus she also called for Sasuke, which is strange," said Sakura. "Well, I'm sure she will explain what's happening when we get there."

Hinata nodded in agreement. Both of the kunoichi picked up the pace knowing that Tsunade did not like to be kept waiting, especially when paperwork was starting to pile up.

* * *

(Hokage mansion)

By the time Hinata and Sakura arrived at the mansion entrance, Sasuke was already there waiting for them to catch up.

"Come on, you guys are too slow," Sasuke said with his usual smug attitude. Sakura didn't seem to mind. Naruto just stared at him from Hinata's arms. Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes locked; they both gave a nasty glare at each other before turning their heads away from each other.

All four of them entered and made their way to the Hokage's room, where two ninja were standing guard.

"Lady Tsunade will see you now," said one of the ninja as he opened the door.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk, as usual, with piles of paperwork stacked on both sides of her, which seemed taller than usual. "Ah, it's about time you guys got here. I have called you all here to discuss an important matter. I have recently discovered the cure for Naruto's condition."

After Tsunade said this, Hinata felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"However, I am missing one of the key ingredients in order to complete the procedure. 'Chakra Thistle', a very rare herb that can only be found in the Land of Water. I need you to go there and retrieve it," said Tsunade. "Kakashi will be leading this mission, due to the rarity of the herb. The herb only blooms once every 3 years making it very valuable. So there will most likely be competition. Our intelligence shows that the Village Hidden in the Mist uses this herb for poisons that effect chakra, so be on high alert. Hinata, you will need to be focused on this mission; unlike other plants, Chakra Thistle has its own chakra system so you should be able to track it down. Is your mission clear?"

"Yes ma'am," everyone replied.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata made their way to the village gates. Hinata had a troubled look on her face, obviously having a hard time accepting that her time with Naruto was almost over. Sakura could tell right away.

"Don't worry, Hinata, everything will turn out fine, you'll see," Sakura said, trying to ease her worries.

"Thanks, I hope so," said Hinata

"Hmph, Naruto can just stay like that for all I care," said Sasuke with his usual attitude.

Sakura was slightly annoyed by Sasuke's smart comment but she did not react to it.

The three ninja approached the village gates where they were supposed to meet Kakashi, but he was nowhere to be found. They waited about twenty minutes before Kakashi showed up.

"You're late Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Sakura

"Oh, sorry, I got lost on the path of life," said Kakashi

'Liar,' everybody thought

"We best leave now, it will be about a two-day trip to the Land of Water," said Kakashi.

"Right!" everyone replied.

The ninja team started on their journey, passing by many familiar areas from their last mission to the Land of Water.

"Doesn't this bring back memories? Last time we traveled this path we fought the Demon of the Mist. We just might even pass by the Great Naruto Bridge. Speaking of Naruto, Hinata, how have you been treating Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

Everybody was surprised because nobody ever said anything about Naruto to Kakashi.

"Wait, how did you know about Naruto?" Sakura questioned.

"Is it really that surprising? I am team leader of Team 7. Did you expect me not to notice Naruto's absence for such long time?" Kakashi replied.

"Tsunade-sama told you, didn't she?" Sasuke added

Kakashi looked away. "Now what would make you think that? Don't you trust my intuition to figure things out?"

'Yup, the Hokage just told him,' everybody thought.

As they walked along the road, Naruto sat idly in Hinata's arms. He started to stretch out, but he cut himself off. Naruto's ears twitched, and he let out a growl.

"What is it, Naruto? Do you see something?" said Hinata

Kakashi looked around, observing the surrounding terrain.

"Looks like we're not welcome here," said Kakashi. "However, they won't attack, at least not yet. They have no reason to attack us."

"But they will soon enough," Sasuke said

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked

"He means that the ninja that are watching us and are probably here for the same reason we are."

"The Chakra Thistle," Hinata replied

"Exactly," said Kakashi. "And when we start looking for it, they will more than likely attack."

"Or they will wait for us to find it and try to take our findings," said Sakura

"That's right. Unfortunately we can't attack them, or it will be an act of war," Kakashi explained.

"But that means..."

"That's right. No matter what, they get to attack first," Kakashi said in a serious tone.

A dead silence fell amongst the group.

"But there is no need to worry, I mean that's why I was chosen to lead this mission."

* * *

(Somewhere in the Forest)

"Seems like they already found our position, Koharu," said Ichi.

"It doesn't matter," replied Koharu. "They are out of their zone of authority."

"But it seems they are after the same thing we are," said Ichi.

"Even better, we can relax while they do all the work. We will just wait until they find the Chakra Thistle then we will take it at the last minute," Koharu explained

"I never even thought of that," said Ichi.

"That's why I'm a leader and you are a grunt," Koharu gloated.

* * *

(back in the forest)

Over ten hours had passed since Kakashi's team had left the village. Kakashi noticed that his team was starting to show signs of fatigue.

"Okay, we are going to make camp here for now," said Kakashi as he turned around.

"You're kidding, right? We have only been traveling for 10 hours since we left the village," Sasuke said.

"True, we could go for about another hour or two, but we would be doing more harm than good. Finding this plant will be no easy task. We will need all the strength we can get for whatever is in store in the future," Kakashi explained.

Sasuke immediately understood what Kakashi meant and dismissed his previous statement.

"We should start looking for food," said Hinata

Kakashi agreed and sent Hinata and Sasuke off to find food from a nearby river and had Sakura gather firewood.

* * *

(nearby river)

Sasuke and Hinata approached a low-current river that was slightly murky.

"Hinata, use your Byakugan to spot the fish for me," said Sasuke.

"Right." Hinata set down Naruto. She paused to gather her chakra. "Byakugan!"

Hinata was able to see five fish near the surface and a couple more down a little deeper. Naruto jumped to a nearby rock and took a position ready to strike at a fish.

"Hmph, he is never going to catch anything like that," said Sasuke, brimming with overconfidence in his own ability.

"Right there," Hinata called out pointing towards a certain spot.

A fish jumped out about a foot high, catching Sasuke off guard. Sasuke threw a shuriken but missed by an inch. Naruto let out a fox-like snicker. Sasuke shot a glare towards Naruto. Naruto quickly looked back down towards the water. Just then Naruto jumped into the water like a bullet. Naruto walked onto the shoreline with a fish in his mouth that was almost too big for him to carry. He set the fish next to Hinata.

'I will not be shown up here,' Sasuke thought. "There!" he yelled, sensing a fish jumping. He threw a shuriken and hit the fish dead on. Upon further observation, the fish was only four inches.

Sasuke was a little irritated about losing to Naruto, even more so about losing to a fox. Naruto walked up to Sasuke and gave him a curious look.

"What are you looking at?" said Sasuke in a cold manner

Naruto just continued to look at him. Naruto moved a little closer. Naruto then shook the water off himself all over Sasuke, then ran into the arms of Hinata.

"You little bastard!" Sasuke yelled.

"Stop, he just doesn't know any better," said Hinata. "Besides, we need to get more fish."

"Hmph, fine," said Sasuke.

An hour passed by, and nightfall was beginning. Everybody started to make their way to the designated camp area to get some rest for the long and difficult day that was ahead of them.

* * *

(The campsite)

"Okay, Hinata, you will have the first patrol tonight. We need you to be ready for tomorrow, so it is best if you get your shift done early," Kakashi explained.

"Right," said Hinata.

Hinata picked up Naruto and made her way up into the trees to patrol the surrounding area.

"You know, Naruto-kun, I am really grateful. I have become a lot more confident, strong, and optimistic since you have been living with me," Hinata said to Naruto "It's strange; I don't even know if you can understand me, yet here I am talking to you. I guess I am just weird." she continued in a gentle voice.

Naruto snuggled up to Hinata while still in her arms. Hinata blushed slightly. A twig in the forest snapped. Hinata turned towards the sound.

"The leaves will eventually fall," said Hinata.

"Only to make room for the new ones," said a voice. Hinata lowered her guard. Kakashi stepped out of the darkness.

"It's good to see that you remembered the pass-phrase. Anyway, your shift is over. You should get some rest," said Kakashi.

"Right."

Hinata made her way to the camp and snuggled down into her sleeping bag, Naruto nearby.

* * *

(next morning)

"Okay, we need to make haste, it is important that we don't mess this up," said Kakashi.

"Right!" everybody responded.

The team made their way to the fields where the Chakra Thistle was said to bloom, but not far behind them were the two ninja from the mist village.

"Okay, Hinata, we are counting on you. You have the best advantage over all of us. This plant has its own chakra signature, but don't mistake this advantage as an easy find, there's a reason why this plant is rare. Not to mention we will most likely face our little stalkers," Kakashi explained.

Hinata understood the responsibility that was on her shoulders, she knew that there was no room for error. "Okay, I will not fail," said Hinata reassuringly.

The team set out towards the fields. As the team made their way to the fields; Hinata was fighting her own battle inside herself, she was torn over whether or not she wanted to find the cure and bring Naruto back to his original self. But she knew that, either way, she would eventually have to face this battle.

"Okay, we are coming up to the suspected grounds where the Chakra Thistle is said to grow, so keep an eye out," said Kakashi.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and began to scan the current area.

"I don't see anything here," said Hinata.

"Okay, let's keep combing the area, we will eventually find it," said Kakashi.

Over five hours had passed, but there was no sign of the plant's existence.

"This is ridiculous; how hard is it just to find one plant," Sasuke complained

"I told you this wasn't going to be easy," Kakashi replied.

The team moved out to the next area that was suspected of holding the Chakra Thistle. Naruto gave a slight yawn. Right in the middle of his yawn Naruto started to excrete a thin stream of chakra.

Kakashi took notice to this and knew that they had to be close. Kakashi signaled the team to stop.

"Okay, let's start to comb this area. Hinata, you know what to do," said Kakashi.

"Right," said Hinata as she activated her Byakugan.

Hinata began to scan the area; there was no sign of anything except some small anomalies. Hinata began to gather and focus her chakra even more than before and started to make out more lifeforms, and, in the distance, she saw a strange chakra system: instead of normal blue chakra, it was golden colored.

"Kakashi-sensei! Over there! Towards the west!" Hinata yelled.

Kakashi immediately made his way towards the Chakra Thistle. To Kakashi's surprise, the plant was only three inches high. Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata shortly followed.

"You're kidding me, right?" said Sakura.

"No wonder this plant is so damn rare. It's so small you could step on this thing without realizing it!" said Sasuke in an irritated tone.

"Yeah, no kidding. On that note, we need to extract the plant without destroying all the roots," said Kakashi.

Sakura began to dig around the tiny plant; taking extra care not to damage it. After much work and concentration Sakura managed to unearth the plant and secure it in a specialized incubating container.

Hinata let out a sigh. "What a relief, we should start..." she stopped in the middle of her sentence as thick fog began to roll in.

A voice rang out from the fog. "You will be handing over that plant to us."

"Hmph, I've been waiting for a fight. If you want that plant you will have to go through us to get it," said Sasuke.

A man appeared right behind them.

"That was the idea."

Sasuke launched a fierce punch and landed a direct hit on the man, only for him to burst into a pool of water.

"A water clone, be on your guard," said Kakashi.

The team formed up back-to-back, making sure there were no blind spots.

"Hinata, can you track them?" asked Sakura.

"No, the fog laced with chakra, my Byakugan can't track them," Hinata replied.

'This is bad, even my Sharingan won't be of use to me in this fog. We are sitting ducks out here,' thought Kakashi.

A kunai knife came flying out of nowhere and clipped Hinata on the cheek. Naruto saw what had happened and became enraged. Naruto's fur began to stand on end; even Naruto's eyes had turned red. Naruto began to excrete large amounts of chakra that started to cover the ground.

"What's going on?" asked Sasuke, a little worried.

Naruto's eyes started to pan left to right, and his ears twitched.

'No way, Naruto is actually using the excreted chakra to track down the enemy,' thought Kakashi

A voice rang out from the fog. "How does it feel to be helpless?" it said with a maniacal laugh.

Just then, Naruto's attention turned towards the south, and he released a bolt of energy. The sound of a loud boom echoed through the forest. Immediately the fog began to lift. In the clearing was a body.

"Koharu!" yelled Ichi.

Kakashi appeared right behind Ichi in a split second.

"You know you shouldn't yell in the presence of your enemy when trying to hide."

* * *

(later)

Kakashi tied the two ninja to a tree.

"This should be a nice place for you guys to cool off," said Kakashi. "You three go on ahead, I will catch up."

Kakashi lifted his headband, exposing his Sharingan.

"Just forget everything that happened here," said Kakashi, staring down the two ninja with the Sharingan.

Ichi and Koharu's eyes went blank. Before they could regain consciousness, Kakashi was already gone, and they had no idea where they were or what had happened.

* * *

(Konohagakure)

The team managed to make it back to village with the plant in perfect condition.

"It is so good to be back home, I can't wait to get a decent meal and a shower," said Sakura while stretching out her arms.

Sasuke said nothing and disappeared as he usually did.

"Well, I need to deliver the precious cargo and give my report to Lady Hokage," said Kakashi as he disappeared, leaving a trail of leaves behind.

"Well, I guess I am going to head home," said Hinata.

Hinata said goodbye to Sakura and made her way back home.

* * *

(Hyuuga complex)

Hinata entered the complex without realizing that she was holding Naruto in plain sight. Before she could react, Hinata ran into her father. Hinata was dumbfounded by her own carelessness; all Hinata could do was just stand there. Hiashi stood still and just stared at Naruto with a straight face. Naruto tilted his head and stared right back with sad puppy eyes. Hiashi's mouth began to twitch. Eventually, he let out a sigh. "Just be sure to pick up after him," said Hiashi as he continued walking.

Hinata just stood there with a blank face and could not believe what had just happened.

"I need a bath," said Hinata as she proceeded to her room to finally end the crazy day.

* * *

(Later)

Naruto was walking down the hall by himself while Hinata was finishing her bath. As Naruto was walking down the halls, Hiashi turned into the same hall and stood in front of Naruto. Hiashi looked around, then back at Naruto. Hiashi picked him up.

"Who is a cute little fox? That's right you are," said Hiashi in a high pitched voice

Hinata slowly came around the corner.

"I saw that," said Hinata.

A chill shot up Hiashi's spine. Hiashi immediately put Naruto down and walked away as fast as possible. Hinata just laughed.

"Come on, Naruto, it's time to go to bed," said Hinata.

Naruto sprinted into the room and took his usual spot, putting an end to this crazy day.

* * *

End chapter

Next: "Stop That Fox!"

I would like to extend my apologies for literally taking forever to write this chapter; writers' block, school, and job stuff all had a contributing factor to the ridiculous delay. I would like to thank all my constant readers and new readers for the support. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed finally finishing it lol. Comments are always appreciated. :D

I also want to thank Hinatasgreatestfan for beta-reading this chapter.


End file.
